Shades
by Elle.One
Summary: Sakura crossed time to the Warring States Period after Sasuke left her. Thrown into a war that brings the Uchiha and Senju together against a common enemy, she fights with them to create a better future for her friends. The sharingan she came to see again in her journey belonged to Madara Uchiha, and from then on those eyes never made her fear anything ever again. Time Travel AU.
1. In Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto nor the characters of the franchise!

I've written this story when I was fourteen years old. A year later I'm picking it back up and finishing it, and publishing where it belongs. Enjoy this Fanfiction, all reviews are welcome!

* * *

In only seconds, her life crumbled before her eyes. Deep in the breeze, her tears shown. She believed that she has grown ever since he left before her eyes. Now she wasn't so sure of herself. Her boiled confidence steamed until it vanished, and her stance became small. Haruno Sakura was sure in this moment she didn't know herself.

"Sasuke, define a sin," she murmured as he continued walking away, out of earshot. "Is it the child she's having?"

He continued walking.

"Is it Karin and the child?" She repeated, anger shaking her voice.

Her chin raised in defiance, releasing sweltering anger that fought against the chilled breeze. His figure was almost going, wandering away. She couldn't take it. She couldn't take watching him leave again, alone where no one was around. The sun was covered by the clouds, the sky an ashen white. Eventually, it will rain. She could go with him, but she wouldn't. Not while she is alive and her child is well.

He believed she was foolish enough to not know. She is a medic. _She knows._

This was her last chance to catch him before he drifted away. Her heart sped into hammering beats as she ran after him, a foot after the other. The wind grew into an intimidating push, stinging her eyes and faltering her stride.

But she had to keep going.

"Sasuke!"

It must have been the wind. No, it couldn't have been. Her eyes couldn't have fooled her. She witnessed him vanish amongst the Gates of Konoha. Along with it, her heart froze in pain and the world around her strained from its color. Plastered grays and blank whites, her vision quaking. She felt her breath crumple and dissolve in her lungs. Was…this a jutsu? Konoha disappeared before her eyes. The buildings softened into sand, the sky warped to sleet, and the people became illusions.

She couldn't run.

Stranded on the ground, nobody in sight, nor Konoha, she reached out to Sasuke.

One last time.

* * *

The taste of metallic stained her breath. A slow motion of twitching trailed up her throat, sliding near her ear.

"Get off!" She yelped, smacking the jeweled insect away from her.

Her eyes left the skittering bug to focus on the charred ground.

"Konoha…this isn't…."

She closed her eyes and inhaled. No sandalwood fragrance, no lingering scent of hung wet laundry, not a single whiff of merchant food or the static smell from the electricity wires. There were harsh pangs of carrion, undertones of woodsmoke and notes of briny perspiration that packed the brackish air. Sakura picked up on the sounds of the lingering whisper of wind and the distant cackling of the trees. After her sensory investigation, she raised slowly. She brushed the fresh ash that clung to the back of her legs and rubbed the rough indents on her elbows from the pressure of the uneven ground. Her green eyes scanned the area.

Small, thin trees you could wrap your hand around like bamboo. High and sinister, forcing shinobis to rely on genjutsu or result in their deaths. The Usui Woods. Sakura followed the hissing, tracing the sound to result in _some_ kind of life. The surroundings were an ashen gray, the sky's white light weaving down onto her. She forced down her shivers and confusion, needing to focus to find out where she was.

"Kai!" She shouted, but nothing happened.

Thus, she continued, already feeling sapped of her will. As she followed the sounds, something crossed her mind. The Usui Woods was on the outskirts of Konoha, right outside of the gates. Yet, the woods now waswere the outcome of the destruction of the Usui Woods; to rebuild the trees there and make Konoha look less daunting. Yet, where she was from, the trees were fully grown and large…because they were planted 115 years ago when Usui Woods was destroyed.

Sakura's fear grew in the matter of seconds.

She kept sprinting until the sounds raged. The hissing was the blazing fragments of fire scattered amongst trees. Her eyes widened while she skipped back. She grasped a kunai from her pack and continued her excursion.

 _Keep quiet,_ she thought. _Someone is here close…fighting._

Sakura continued weaving through the trees, glancing above her at the gleaming white lights. She was finally getting somewhere, because she saw the distant smoke grow and the sounds of people. Shaking, she slowed her pace. There was nowhere to hide.

"Help…" A small plead shifted through the trees…a plead that contained the voice of a child.

Sakura swallowed, stiffening her posture. Bice eyes, calculating and penetrative, riffed through the area. A dark figure was cowered on the ground. He was wearing ceramic armor and holding his hand close to his stomach. Immediately, she rushed to his side. Whether that was a mistake or not will be determined soon.

He tilted his head back, teeth held together as he withheld the horrid pain. She analyzed the dark wound that shattered his chest armor and was left gaping on his stomach.

"I'm going to heal you," she assured, suppressing her own nervousness.

Sakura settled his back on a branch. She reached inside her medic bag and pulled a cloth from it.

"Can you hold this down for me?" She asked, managing a smile.

He looked down, breaths rasped and his eyes glassy when he opened them. From what she could tell, he was very young, barely 17 maybe. The armor he wore was ancient, far back from her time. She continued to heal him, blue light illuminating above his torso. When his breaths evened, she asked questions.

"What's your name?"

"…Tasaki," he rasped.

"Tasaki, why are you here?"

He opened his eyes to look at her. She choked on her breath. "There is a battle here…many are hurt but we are in the lead."

"Okay…stay here." Sakura stood, planning her next step.

"But, I must fight."

"No. Your injury is still healing. Fighting will only reopen the wound…stay here."

As she began running, she couldn't help but reimagine those eyes. Blistering red, peppered black…the Sharingan. The implications were threading itself together. Sakura scanned the bodies around her for life but found nothing. Soon, she did find more shinobi clad in armor: the staggering red and bulky armor and also simple beige robes with minimal black armor. Two sides of ninja.

Before she moved to heal the next victim, a spout of fire roused under her. Quickly, she leaped and held to one of the thin trees before she was trapped in the fire. Her legs were suspended above her while she held onto the bending tree, using all of her upper body strength to hold herself until she evaded away from the hidden attack.

"That was close," she murmured before continuing.

She crawled down to another shinobi, this time in beige. His size was small, and his features were young. Too young.

"I'm here to help you," she urged, stress nerving her.

There were figures she saw beyond the smoke, running. She grabbed the young boy carefully and lifted him to a safer place. He was quiet, body shaking and sweat dampening his collar. He was in shock. Burn wounds and a fractured arm.

"Can you tell me your age?"

"…Nine."

" _Nine?"_

"I'm tired," he murmured, "I wanna go _home_."

"You'll go home soon, okay? Stay here and close your eyes."

"Okay."

He was a Hyuuga. Sakura continued to heal victims and collect her conclusions. The Uchiha and Hyuuga must be fighting a battle over a century ago was her conclusion. But…where did _she_ fit? Why was she here? How was she here? Konoha hasn't even been built yet. Was this all an illusion itself? She remembered seeing Sasuke leave, and now she was thrown into a situation of battle. How could this had happen?

Unfortunately, questions had to wait, because she was spotted.

She locked her eyes with his. His hair was dark, swept to reveal a deep red eye. It was cautious but withholding against her. She became stiff and entranced under it. There were many meters between them, but she still cautiously averted her gaze down to the dark robe and high collar. He didn't bear armor, only a sword and traditional clothing of a shinobi. His dark hair encompassed his shoulders and back in feathered movements…and those red eyes couldn't be mistaken.

Was he…Madara Uchiha?

Sakura shuddered, raising from her patients surrounding her in the midst of the trees. It was him. Along with Madara, another man dressed like him stared at her, too. She identified him as Izuna. How could she be surrounded by people who lived a century ago? People who created Konoha? Why were the Hyuuga and Uchiha fighting here?

She backed away, then turned suddenly to heal more patients…and escape his eyes. She didn't make it far. Immediately, she was surrounded by shinobi. Hyuugas. Their silver eyes plastered and swarmed over her. She couldn't move.

"Get away from me," she hissed.

Rapidly, she was caught by her wrist. The man before her pressed his thumb down on her wrist, numbing her whole arm and dropping her weapon. With a few short jabs to her torso and thighs, she couldn't move.

"I'm a medic! I healed your people!"

"You have also healed the Uchiha. How could that be trusted?" He frowned in discontent, strays of long hair loosely falling over his eyes.

With a short glance to his comrade, he said, "Take her."

 _No_ , Sakura shook under his hold, but was too numb to move.

She was being carried away form the battle on swift feet, prisoner. She leaned her neck, looking for help, looking for anybody's eyes. _Those eyes._ They reminded her of the man that left her, but saved her so many times.

But this time, nothing could save her now. She would have to fight this on her own.


	2. Lapse

"Do it again."

Another deathly sensation shrouded her body. Cold water. It seeped frostily into the red burns the ropes caused on her skin. It shook her awake. Her eyes flickered, dark colors merging into figures she couldn't recognize behind the ragged cloth tied on her face.

She couldn't breathe. The cloth tied tightly to her face succumbed her to the misery of drowning. The sensations of tight lungs, salty eyes, and lack of breath overrode her. Roughly, the rag was ripped from her face.

" _Sasuke…_ " She whimpered.

"Are you willing to talk, now?"

"What do you want," she shuddered.

She had no power. She laid forcibly on the ground, restrained by her waist and wrists by rope. Chakra seals marred her wrists in shadowy markings. Every time she tried to flare her chakra, it only resulted in a rough halt of her muscles and a thinning of her blood vessels. Too much vigor would cause blood clots at her chakra points. She looked up, seeing her captor and the dark area surrounding her.

It enclosed around them and let in sheer light from a small vent. Her toes curled to feel the ground, packed damp dirt scraping her soles. Old vines clung to the walls and weeds cramped the corners. The walls were made of hardened clay and the room was miniscule, like it used to be an old garden but was now for people in her predicament. A _prisoner_. She turned her attention back to the two men.

One was of tall stature with long hair and a gentle face most Hyuugas had. There were scars that hid behind the collar of his robe and a deep one on his jaw. The other man was probably her age, and more stern-looking. Like he wouldn't mind dousing her with water again. The younger man set in her in a chair under the order of the older one.

"I am Hideaki," the older man announced. "Explain to me what you were doing in The Usui."

Sakura raised her head, "I was lost. Then, I began to heal people who were hurt… children."

She decided to answer honestly. If they were able to take her here without her will, they were doubtlessly capable of much worse. A loud mouth and quiet mind doesn't work, and she knew that better than anyone. Hideaki took a sip of his tea in deep thought, his face hardening under the dim light of the lantern hanging on a hook. Sakura watched him, white robes containing a faded orange hue from the light.

"I _helped_ your people. Why am I here?"

"You _helped_ the Uchiha," the younger man accused.

"I am not tied to any clan…I am only a medic-nin. I _help_ people." She seethed, containing the rage in her voice.

"Aiding those undistinguished to you may be your downfall. Everyone is your enemy." Hideaki said.

"Then let's get past that I won't help you nor your clan," Sakura hissed.

There was a thick silence emanating in the room. Sakura shivered from the dragging of slick water against her skin, clinging the rag of clothing she was dressed in to her body. Her wounds ached of care and her head hammered in pain. How could any of this happen to her?

"I do not trust that you are a stray," Hideaki claimed.

A _stray?_ Is that what it's called when you don't have a family? Someone who doesn't belong? Sakura had a well-meaning family in Konoha, along with friends. People she intends on seeing again once this was all over.

"Why not?"

"You met his eyes. Madara Uchiha."

"What of it? I am aware he has the sharingan—"

"You've known, then? I've come to my own conclusions," Hideaki raised a hand, looking at the young boy.

Sakura jumped in desperation as Hideaki turned to leave. "What? Where are you going? Let me go!"

"You must be an ally of the Uchiha. Your knowledge of the sharingan only proves my point. Hotaru, let Hiraku know this prisoner isn't to get the easiest treatment. Torture her."

"Of course."

Hotaru approached her, terror filling her eyes. Suddenly, she shifted her weight violently for the chair to fall. She struggled and moved against the tightening ropes on her body, unable to register pain in favor of escaping. Hotaru seized her collar and managed to sit the gasping girl up.

"Stop moving!" He hollered, but she only continued to struggle and sweat against him.

He set a foot on her chest, then roughly shoved her back until the chair fell. Her head banged against the ground, rousing the curling pain she had when she woke up. Beyond the pounding of her head, she could hear the faint footsteps of Hotaru leaving growing smaller as he left the room. The smell of fresh dirt and metallic oil fumed her senses. Blood.

She couldn't help the raging tears that would fall in name of her anger and despair. They would fall and cry out her loneliness in this moment, but give her everything but release. There was a faint cutting and gnawing of the rope around her, then the clacking of metal chains that hooked around her wrists. She was pulled up to her feet and led out of the room.

* * *

Madara held his breath as he was pulled onto the platform mattress back at the Uchiha's village in his room.

"Give him air!" Kagami, one of Izuna's closest comrades, shouted as he hoisted Madara's legs on the padded bed.

"Where is that boiled water? Make sure it isn't too hot; let it cool down!" Koziu, another shinobi, shouted.

A shinobi rushed in with the pot of water. Madara reached shakily for the water, his face stiffened in pain. He took a long swallow, letting it drench his dirty robes. Then, he used the salty water to clean the weeping dark flows of blood that slathered his stomach and chest red. The steaming water intensified the pain on the flinching muscles of his chest that was revealed when the blood dispersed from the push of water. Izuna felt his chest freeze and his breaths pause at the sight of his brother's injuries.

His stomach was badly ruptured and torn from the clawed blade of a sword. It ran deep and dark, splitting muscle and releasing blood. On his stomach, there was a small dark mass that surfaced above his skin, presumably from the stomach tract resulting from the common hernia from overtraining and lifting or severe battle wounds.

"Give…give me the needle and thread now." Madara heaved. "We cannot wait for any medic…"

"Not at this moment, Aniki. But we are in dire need of one." Izuna turned to Kagami. "Go get the medics."

"Of course." Kagami ran out of the room.

Using chakra to keep himself awake, Madara stitched his wounds. Izuna and the surrounding shinobi watched his actions in shaking admiration, how a man could survive so much they couldn't fathom. It was slow movements, puncturing the darkened skin and sealing the wound carefully. The medics ran into the room.

"Medics, help him!" Izuna shouted.

The medics rushed to aid their clan leader. Even though panic swarmed the room, there was a stagnant silence that bore inside of all of them. There wasn't a time Madara shown weakness, nor crippled to defeat. But, it happened. And it scared the Uchihas down to their core.

There needed to be a resolve. The Hyuuga would only continue their efforts against them. Izuna glared inwardly, balancing a forearm against the wall in front of him, head bowed. The Uchiha will not be defeated so easily.

The sliding door opened once again to reveal the elder Uchihas. Tanaki and Kenshin, who lead the Uchiha clan behind the shadows. After Tajima's death, Madara was considered the leader of the clan, but under the guidance of the two older men.

"They are most likely to attack soon while Madara is injured, and invade us effortlessly," Tanaki said in forlorn.

"What could we do? We have too many shinobi that are dead and injured." Kagami asked.

"I'll lead the war, then, while my Aniki heals. My injuries are minor."

"How about that sprained wrist?" Tanaki asked, squinting at Izuna while combing his beard with a bony hand.

"It's a simple sprain. Additionally, my brother and I trained ourselves to be ambidextrous."

Kenshin, who stayed quiet, finally spoke. "There must be other ways to avoid conflict. Leading a war with a fractured army will only cause more damage. We have to retreat."

Izuna furrowed his brow at the two men. He silently agreed that the circumstances would need a harmonious approach like Kenshin proposed, but his brother wouldn't allow it. He also could not forget what the Hyuuga has done to him. Rage and confusion were the only emotions Izuna was bartering at the moment.

He glanced at his brother. "I would consider that, but my brother's wishes are my own. The Hyuuga attacked my brother in the spiteful way they usually attack their opponents. They are grisly and sneaky, using their eyes to find weak spots and advantages. They have gotten to my brother after we used our fire jutsu in synch, reflecting it. It detonated before us, then Madara was attacked by the Hyuuga. Hideaki, I recall." Izuna admitted darkly.

"What happened afterwards? What did Hideaki do next?" Kenshin asked, eyes distraught.

Izuna exhaled evenly, "I don't remember. I woke up in a sparse battlefield. They were gone."

The silence rested in the room. The nurses kneeled by Madara, applying cold water on his neck and forehead with a cloth. Kagami rested at Madara's side, letting medics dress his minor wounds. He sat in deep thought, relishing in the aftermath of battle, worrying for a solution. He couldn't let Izuna or his comrades savor the taste of blood and descent. Moments passed, but then he remembered someone notable on the field of battle.

"I know a medic that can help."

Izuna paused in his slow pacing, and rested his eyes on Kagami like the rest of the room, expectant of an explanation.

He continued. "When I went to the medic ward, there was discussion between the injured shinobi about a medic. Some shinobi who came back without wounds said they suffered from being paralyzed or severe injuries. There was a single female medic who healed the younger ones in The Usui and carried them to safety. She was said to have healed anyone she laid eyes one, and that she had distinctive pink hair."

"Izuna…" a rasp of deepness reached his ears.

At once, the medics moved to let Izuna by. "Yes, Aniki?"

"…We…need the girl," he inhaled before continuing, "with the pink hair."

"Pink hair? Aniki, it's time for you to rest."

"I saw her, Izuna." Madara whispered.

"Izuna, it's what the whole medic ward is saying, which is brimming over 200 people at the moment." Kagami debated.

"Where would she be?"

"The Hyuuga." Madara muttered.

Kenshin lurched forward, "You must get her, Izuna, she can fully heal Madara. If she can heal many on the battlefield, she wouldn't have an issue healing one man."

* * *

Izuna reached the medic ward, a building formed with more stone and clay than paper and wood because of bacteria and rough blood stains. He felt the rush of red air, fumes of fresh blood and dark infections. Kagami and Koziu followed, although Koziu was not determined.

"Let's see what this _woman_ can do, or if she even exists. They speak her name as if she's Buddha's mistress."

"Buddha didn't have a mistress." Kagami said.

" _Exactly_. This pink-haired woman couldn't be capable of healing our ninja."

"Well, that must mean she's an average medic and we're weak ninja, or she's extraordinary and can heal Madara. And we are not weak ninja."

Izuna, Kagami, and Koziu entered the ward at a fast pace, constantly knowing Madara's life is in danger. The room became quiet in recognition of one of the strongest ninja of his clansmen.

"Was anyone healed by the pink-haired woman?" Izuna asked urgently.

Voices were shy, a small ambience of muttering creating static in Izuna's ears.

"My brother is near death at this moment, as you all are aware. If there is a medic that healed you easily, tell me now."

"She has healed me, Izuna-sama," a young man said.

He was standing, minor bandages on his arm. "What's your name?"

"Tasaki," he bowed.

"What was the injury she healed?"

"I was wounded through the stomach…she healed it without scars, and is the only reason I'm alive." He lifted his shirt to reveal even skin, barely any discoloration.

Izuna turned to leave immediately, his feet barely scraping the floor. His ninja followed after him through the withering night. Shivers shook Izuna's skin, but not from the cold. He could feel the downfall of time that wasn't against his side as it counts down. He had no qualms on being the brink of war, the smallest action putting the Uchihas in danger. The action of infiltrating the Hyuuga boundaries to free the only medic able to save Madara would definitely be among it.

"What is your plan, Taichou?"

"We have been inside the Hyuuga boundaries before. We will all split when we enter Hideaki's household. There are small cells outlining the back of his home, hidden with foliage and wood. It's where he holds enemy soldiers…maybe she's there. Let's go."

"Hai, Taichou."

* * *

Taichou – Captain

* * *

Sakura laid weakly in the corner of the cell. The chakra seals. It seeped her energy in large portions, lethargy leaving her helpless. Sweat pasted the matted cloak against her skin, her own musk sickening her. Sakura closed her eyes, clinging to her consciousness. She wouldn't allow herself to die confused and helpless.

The thick silence was sliced with an abundance of rough movements outside. She sat up slowly, crawling towards the cell door. She picked up the sharpened piece of wood she roughly clawed to a point using a rock. The sounds raised, a small harmony of pattering feet and heavy breathing raising in volume as it came closer. She tensed at the slinking of the locks from the other side of the door. Hotaru entered furiously, Sakura quickly hiding the shaven stick under her cloak. Quietly, he closed the door.

Sakura quickly assessed him, his robes dirty and his skin marred. Before she could say anything, he fisted up her collar and shoved her against the grainy wall.

"How did you send the Uchiha? We knew you were one of their heathens, now I have proof."

"What are you…talking about?" Sakura muttered breathlessly, his hand around her throat.

"They're here because of _you."_

"No, they're not! I…" Sakura trailed off as he clasped a hand over her mouth.

The silent movements lurked through the shadows, barely a soft raise of wind, Sakura knew the sound of shinobi. She had an idea. Whether it worked or not depended on what the Uchiha were actually here for, and if Hotaru is lying. She shoved Hotaru with the small amount of strength she had, and banged on the door,

Fear rampaged through her yet her desperation to escape exceeded it.

"Help! I'm the medic! I'm the medic, Sakura Haruno!" She screamed over the pounding of the door.

She struggled with Hotaru in the darkness, the only stream of light coming from the small opening she couldn't reach nor go through, tainting the door with light; her only hope. Before Hotaru could pull her back, the door barged open in a groan. Sakura paused, a shake in the release of her breath. Beyond the door were blistering red eyes, reminding her of every rupture and bloody shreds of darkness she witnessed on the battlefield. She saw death, red and daunting, trapped in orbs on the men before her. Uchihas.

They slithered in slowly, planned steps and dark essence of intimidation running from them in tendrils. Sakura felt the slick of sweat going down her throat. Hotaru kept a strong grip on Sakura and pulled her behind him. One of the Uchiha spoke under the darkness.

"Let the medic go, and we will leave."

Hotaru sneered, bracing himself to fight.

"Kagami, scan the premises."

"Hai, Taichou."

One of the figures vanished from her sight. She focused back on Hotaru. The moment he reached for a kunai, his frame was shot down against the ground. Sakura wasn't prepared for the rumbling speed of the fire ninja at all. Her eyes couldn't even follow.

"Hotaru, if you'd like to fight, I'll welcome it graciously," The one holding him down said.

"Koziu, later." Taichou said revealing himself in the light. Her breaths stopped in shock at the sight of Madara's brother. _Izuna_. "Hotaru, take off her chakra seals, and we will spare your life for now."

"Never." Hotaru hissed.

"Koziu, kill him."

Sakura saw the long blade of a sword pulled from behind Koziu, reflecting the small sheen of light in the room. Before the blade came down on him, Hotaru held out his hand.

"I'll do it," he shivered.

"Halt, Koziu." Izuna ordered.

Slowly, Koziu and Hotaru both stood, never conceding eye contact. He walked toward Sakura, grasping her wrists roughly, and worked his chakra until the inklings left her body. She didn't even notice Taichou pull her arm around his neck, standing her with his aid. She looked at Taichou in trembling fear, barely raising her eyes to look beyond his chin. Sakura noticed the last Uchiha enter the room, holding her pouch that contained her medic supplies and scrolls.

"I believe this is her medic bag," he said, opening it. "It has many advanced supplies in it, but it's a medic bag."

Sakura slowly nodded, holding down her fear. In seconds, the ninja left the small room with her in their clasp. In the feathered trees and darkened skies, her heart still pounded. She didn't know where she was, and gradually her lips opened to ask a question.

"Why did you help me?"

Izuna kept his eyes shimmering at the moon. "Because, I need you to heal my brother. Madara Uchiha."


	3. Trust

The moon wasn't special to her anymore. It was dull and melancholic, its shine dimming ever since that night Sasuke fled Konoha. Her eyes rested on the barren land, the uprooted trees and dark soil becoming dirt pathways. They were getting close to the village. Sakura, though tired, was still anxious about seeing Madara. Soon, the shinobi approached the village quietly. The homes were traditionally carved and ancient from her time. There was a cold absence of people, lanterns flickered in amber reflections against the quiet housing.

Quickly, the shinobi sprinted down the large pathway lightened by the cold light of the clear moon. They entered the home in a hurry, Sakura only getting blurred glances of the Uchiha crests and blue tapestries. It was dark inside, with glows of moonlight entering through the windows to illuminate their way through the dwelling.

Izuna settled her on her feet when they reached the hallway. She limped on her bruised soles, following the fast ninja down the hall.

"Sakura-san, can you walk?" He asked.

"Yes," she declared softly, denying her pain.

Izuna saw through it quickly, eyes reaching up towards Koziu in a silent command. The tallest one slowed his walk beside her and clasped her arm forcefully. It became silent once again, but a dark voice rumbled beside her.

"I don't know who you are or why my clan has put its trust in you, but if you are nothing you say you are..." his voice became quieter. "I'll make sure you remember it's the worst mistake you made."

"Well, it won't be." Sakura hissed.

Koziu rested his eyes on her for a moment, analyzing her. The two shinobi in front of them paused.

"Sakura-san, we need you in prime condition with ample chakra to heal my brother. I assume you can heal yourself as you have others. Kagami will show you to the lavatory. You must be quick, please hurry."

Izuna and Koziu left quickly down the hall until they were out of site. Sakura followed the Uchiha down the labyrinth of the house until they reached the lavatory. Kagami seemed calmer than Koziu, and not annoyed about being stuck with the medic unlike the former. The door was slid open for her, revealing a simple, darkly-woodened area. There wasn't a bath tub that she was accustomed to back in her home, but at least it wasn't a lake in the midst of the woods.

When she entered, there was a rush of steamy air and herbal essences that opened her skin and freshened her old wounds. There was a wooden bucket filled with water infused with medicinal herbals she could recall the scent to. Beside it were small vials of oils or perfumes to wash with, along with a stool. On the other side of the room was a table, lowered near the floor to kneel at. Placed on top of it was a bowl of steaming water and folded embroidered towels beside it. She picked up something that resembled a toothbrush. It was made of carved bone of a cattle, coarse hairs of a swine driven into small holes of the bone. There was no sight of toothpaste, much to her dismay. What caught her eye was a driven hole in the floor.

She looked back at Kagami. "What is that, over there?"

"The latrine?" He questioned back, eyeing her expectantly, but she remained confused. "You squat over it, do your business, then the waste is taken to the gardens as fertilizer. You really aren't from around here, are you?"

"No…I'm not," she muttered somberly, sitting on the stool to heal the soles of her feet and unravel knotted muscles.

Kagami watched intently, the emerald essence flowing from her fingertips encompassing her feet to repair the riven skin perfectly. He was sure of her. "I'm counting on you to heal him. I was the one to tell them who you were and of your abilities because I trust in them. I'll be outside the door. Please come out when you're ready."

He tossed her satchel to her, containing all of supplies. She thanked him.

"I'll be right outside." He gave her a small smile, then slid the door closed.

Beyond her anxiousness, his amount of trust in her was the small piece of happiness she had at the moment. She didn't know if she would allow herself to heal Madara, even though the Uchiha saved her. It was straining her mind, but at the moment she was focused on healing herself. She went through her satchel to find her scroll. With a quick clasp of her hands, it dispersed into a multitude of red garments, weapons, and medicine. She set it aside and began to clean herself.

When she finished clothing herself, she began to pack her scroll up. She sighed, brushing fingers through her hair. She felt the soft strands of hair become cloth and metal. Her headband. Panicking, she unraveled it from her forehead and placed it on her scroll before sealing it up. She didn't understand the time change, but she knew that Konoha doesn't even exist, yet.

She made her way outside of the bathroom after packing her things, then followed Kagami down the hall in a rushing speed. Everyone was impatient for her. For Sakura, the medic with rosy hair. Her nervousness grew as she was led down the hall, presumably to their clan leader and her enemy, Madara Uchiha.

They stopped before a door, Kagami sliding it open to let her enter. The room froze at the sight of her. Her eyes slowly scanned the room. There were shinobi, donning the Uchiha symbol like Kagami. Standing near Madara were a few female medics and two elders who she assumed were the council because of the refined robes. Her eyes trailed down to the platform bed. Madara laid before her, on the brink of succumbed death.

Kagami bowed on his knee when he reached the elders. "Is this the medic? She's younger than what I've assumed, Kagami. Are you sure she will be dependable?"

"Yes, Kenshin-sama. I feel very well about her; it's undisputable. Her prowess will heal Madara, surely."

Kagami rose and walked back to Sakura.

"Where is Izuna?"

"He went to scout the surroundings of the village. The Hyuugas have certainly found out about your absence and our trespassing in their territory by now. By morning, there will definitely be war." Kagami turned toward the elders. "We should get started. Izuna wanted the process to start by the time he has returned."

The elders hummed in agreement, moving aside for Sakura. She didn't move from where she stood.

She just couldn't bear to betray her friends, even if there were consequences. It will corrode who she was as a ninja and friend. She cannot go back on them whether she was rescued by the Uchiha or not.

"Thank you for rescuing me from the Hyuuga, but I will not heal your clan leader."

The room filled with an icy silence for a brink of second, before a swell of infuriation flushed though the room towards her. Kagami was shocked, sitting near his clan leader for his aid. The clan was enraged, their anger surrounding her.

"I knew she was not to be trusted." Koziu growled above the displeased sounds of the medics and shinobi.

A roar of red shot towards her in a deathly quick speed. Koziu. Before she could protect herself, she felt the sleek blade, slitting the side of her throat evenly. The blade slowly turned to the base of her throat lethally. She shivered under Koziu's rough hold, speaking in panting breaths.

"I will not heal him; it's going against who I am as a medic! Now, let me go!"

Tanaki sighed greatly. "I knew we should not have put hope in a little girl; desperation lead to this!"

"Settle down before I end your life," Koziu whispered in her ear, a muscled arm around her chest while the other held the blade steadily on her throat.

Before she could protest, Izuna strode in darkly. Silently, they appraised each other.

Izuna stalked in the room like a predator, dark eyes gleaming on her body. She stared back, taking him in all over again. She finally saw him clearly, eyes pure and open to his tainted name. Uchiha. There was no denying he was one. She only seen inked visuals of him and Madara, thick strokes of inky hair, bodies still in godly stature.

He looked her age, young and lean, with the body of war hung on his back. His attire changed into a clouded mesh shirt, fitting his masculinity and the ridges of his body. Although he was thin, the definition of muscle did sharpen his arms and torso. There were light scars slinking on his arms, dominantly on his forearms. Silently, her eyes moved down to his black pants and tied waistband, to his bare feet. She reached his face again, staring into his eyes without fear. They remained dark, for now.

"I need you to heal my brother," he requested evenly. "We saved you from the Hyuugas. They would have killed you. Please, return our favor to you and-"

"No."

Izuna's brows lowered. "For what reason?"

"I won't heal him, Izuna."

"For what reason," he repeated. "You're an excellent medic with precise skill. If you healed my clan, why can't you heal one man? Your chakra isn't the low at the moment, Sakura-san."

"Izuna, you wouldn't understand even if I explained it..." She grunted out the words against Koziu's strong hold, green eyes growing salty with tears.

"You were able to heal our warriors and open their chakra flows blocked from the Hyuuga's attacks. Medics capable of that are not easily deterred by poisons, either. You've healed bones and repaired muscle tendons in minutes," he stepped closer. "And…lastly…" He came closer, meeting her eyes to gather the proof he wanted. "You've looked into our eyes, and you did not fear them. This task of healing my brother, you can do." Izuna explained.

Sakura continued to stand still, conflicted to herself. Suddenly, Izuna lowered on one knee before her. Kagami and the Uchihas were in shock, while Koziu grew in heated anger.

"Sakura-san, you do not need to see me as a friend in this moment. Please understand the dire circumstances we are in right now. If I were to lose my brother, I would lose myself. I do not know where you've came from, or if you have a family. But I know your compassion and is far. For this instance, please, heal my brother. We will give you sanctuary here; meals, hospitality, and safety. I will personally make sure all of your needs are met and that you're protected. Your rescue has begun a war our clan can only accept because you are too important to us in this moment."

The words shook from her throat. "I cannot, Izuna. My compassion cannot go to your brother. I _won't_ do it. He's…done too much for me to heal him. He isn't innocent!"

"How could you speak on innocence and guilt on a man you do not know? This is a family asking for your help. As a medic, wouldn't it make you a failure if you decline a dying man health?"

"He isn't just any man, Izuna."

Izuna frowned. "Is that your answer?"

Sakura's breath shook. "...If I was to heal him, you will keep me safe from the Hyuuga?"

Izumi nodded. She was unsure where she was, what has happened, and what would happen _tomorrow_. She was imprisoned, and since her rescue they were most likely to come after her. She is loyal to herself, but she is a shinobi. Although they didn't know that she was one, survival was the first priority always. If she would be given a chance to live in protection, she had to take it. Her mind curled into itself painfully, the choice searing her thoughts and toying with her functioning. To heal Madara, even for her survival, wouldn't it be betraying her friends?

 _It isn't the end,_ she thought. _I'll stay, only for my well-being and survival._

She was better off being protected than having two of the most elite clans against her. It was war out there, and she wanted no part of it. She needed to investigate before coming to conclusions. Therefore, she decided.

"I would be better off within the confines of your territory. Your rescue on my part has begun a war... and it would be unjust if I healed your shinobi yet not your leader. I will heal him, Izuna."

"How can we trust you after the clear opposition to healing Madara you had minutes ago?" Tasaki asked.

"Because, you have no one else to rely on...but me."

Sakura stepped forward to Madara's side, privately taking in his weak state. She wished to leave him like this. She wished to not feel guilty. With a bating breath, she began her healing on Madara with the close watch of the Uchiha clan. She was scared, yet not hopeless, because her new world will not be the end of her last one.


	4. Dichotomy

**Chapter Four - Dichotomy**

 **Sorry for the long wait, but expect more repetitive posts since finals are done! I will try my best to update when I can, at least every 3-4 weeks. Quality over Quantity! Enjoy!**

 **If you have any questions, PM me! I love a full inbox!**

Madara's eyes opened when the night surrendered to the sun. He enjoyed the night more. The forbidden energy of being conscious during the night excites him and at times comforts him because he can be alone with his thoughts. Carefully, Madara raised his torso in a sitting position then reached to partially open his shoji door to invite the washes of bronzed marigold and honey from the sunrise. The light unveiled the shimmering pond and the dark corners of the interior garden, the world not becoming an unknown fantasy to explore anymore.

Madara sighed, mulling over the past few days since he was healed by Sakura. After two days of rest, he was well enough to decide a plan of action. _Or accept this plan after it has been decided by the Council,_ much to Madara's discontent. This plan of action was accepting the Senju's negotiation to defeat the Hyuuga as a contingent. Madara's anger has simmered, his contempt not much towards the Senju but the Council for not deciding to at least inform him of this negotiation before they signed it. Madara himself took it as a question to his power as a shinobi and clan leader. Did they not think he can handle things alone?

He continued his silent stare at the distant sun, resting an outstretched arm against a knee pulled to his chest. He knew inwardly he took on this war like any upcoming challenge, yet the biggest challenge facing him he couldn't fathom he would come across was working with the Senju clan, Hashirama in particular. The Uchiha and the Senju were like the moon of the nightfall and the sun of the daytime, the sentient darkness and the divine light. However, in their contrast of each other, both can work as a systematic dichotomy. The sun and the moon are two entities that fight each other yet comply with one another simultaneously in terms of conquering and surrendering. Although Madara asserted the dominance of the Uchiha clan, he was practical when it came to what was real. The only way the two clans would work is to follow the moon and the sun.

The scent of steamed rice and cooked fish distracted Madara from his thoughts. Madara realized that through his rest, he hasn't fully eaten a meal besides an assortment of teas and small sips of soup. Madara carefully began to stand, noticing he was in a lot less pain besides the stitches sutured across his abdominals. He was very pleased with his work, including Sakura's expression when she was told he sutured his wound on his own. He was glad he was awake at that time to see her shake in disbelief at the strength he had. He was partially awake while she repaired the ruptured muscle underneath and the rest of his injuries. She was a skilled medic, and although she was belligerent against healing him at first, she has shown herself to be detrimental in aiding the Uchiha Clan. Kagami has done well, only proving his loyalty once more. Rescuing her may be worth the war.

Before Madara slid open the entrance of his room, Izuna and a servant came in with a tray of breakfast. Izuna assessed Madara with a once-over, and smirked evenly.

"You're looking better already, and you're _walking_. You've recovered very fast from your injuries, so I'm sure you need to eat a full meal. It's almost deific how it's almost as if you weren't close to death a few days ago," Izuna admired, entering Madara's room when he stepped aside.

The servant gently placed the tray next to Madara's futon and left quietly after his permission.

"You should thank our new medic, Izuna. She has doubtlessly proven her worth to our clan, and to me as well. How is her condition?" Madara inquired, sitting cross-legged on his futon then bringing the bowl of miso soup to his lips.

Izuna crossed his arms, resting his lower back against the chest of drawers and frowned in deep thought. "She has been resting as much as you have. Her chakra was sapped from constantly healing shinobi." Izuna sighed, then gazed at his brother. "I'm glad she was able to heal you, Aniki. I thought-" Izuna shook his head and took a lengthy breath, "I thought I was going to lose my last brother."

The kin looked at each other in silence. Finishing his bowl of steamed rice, Madara rose from the futon and stood in front of his mirror near Izuna. He began unwrapping the tinged bandages around his torso and setting them on the floor.

"Izuna, do you remember when father told us the story about the Phoenix?" Madara stretched his arms across his chest, then rolled his neck to crack his joints.

"Yes, I do," Izuna answered, standing beside his taller brother as they both stared into Madara's mirror.

"Sometimes I think of the story like _I_ am the Phoenix. _I_ am the one rebirthing after death from my ashes, only to do it again when I 'die'. Izuna, do not worry about me." Madara turned towards his brother. "We will always overcome the obstacles before us. We are the _Uchiha_. We will win, whether we die or live. It is not death that should scare a shinobi, but failing to protect those they love."

"As always Aniki, you make me feel at ease," Izuna chuckled.

Madara smirked. "I know."

Madara gave himself a long glance in the mirror, specifically along the pallid scarring on his stomach and the healing wound he stitched up himself a few nights ago. He ran his fingers along the raised surface lightly, a searing heat radiating from the aching wound.

"The medics said they could fade your scars if it would please you."

Madara smirked at himself. "I'll keep them."

Izuna chuckled tiredly, sitting on the end of Madara's futon. "I knew you would, Aniki."

Madara glanced down at Izuna, realizing his state. His eyelids were heavy and deep, and his hair was more unkempt and wispy than what he was naturally seen with. Izuna's eyes were distant and a watery red from overusing the sharingan while running recon the past few days. When was the last time he slept in this ordeal? Madara turned towards his younger brother, a worried frown crossing his features.

"You need to rest, Izuna. You appear too tired to even walk. When was the last time you slept since this has happened?"

"I cannot sleep, Aniki, not until I am aware of some sort of plan," Izuna said.

Madara exhaled sharply. "We lack enough soldiers to do this alone-"

Izuna abruptly stood, faltering slightly. "Are you thinking about partnering with the _Senju clan?_ "

Madara looked away from his brother, knowing he wouldn't like the answer. Izuna ran a shaky hand through the wispy hairs that escaped his ponytail back, only for them to slowly fringe his pale face again. Madara heard him slowly draw a breath in before speaking.

" _Why?_ "

The word was stiff and tense, a bitter voice coating it. Madara turned to his brother who made his way to the partially-opened shoji door that revealed the interior garden, flaming light blanketing against his warm-toned skin. Izuna crossed his arms and leaned against the wall adjacent to Madara's bed and appraised his brother, waiting for a response.

"You know why, Izuna. This is not a matter of friendship, it's a matter of tactfulness. You are very aware that this is a war. I am sure the Hyuuga are forming a declaration for war as we speak. The _elders_ of the Council have already decided while I was recovering. You were scouting while they were informing me of the choice they've made on their _own_." Madara glared at himself in the mirror before continuing. "Mercenary shinobi that are not loyal to a clan or would want to even be involved are inadequate in skill and almost non-existent, and we only trust our clan members. The Senju are the only clan that is formidable compared to us. We do not have much choice in the matter."

"Our clan and family come _first_ before anything. You are only falling for a trap working for _them_. How do you know they won't attack us? How are you sure that they won't take advantage of us while we are wounded?" Izuna seethed against his balled-up fist brought up to his chin. He only grew with more contempt, and his exhausted state wasn't helping. His chest grew as he took in a deep breath, then continued with a restrained voice. "They've killed members of our clan. Our _brothers_. Our _father_. We've killed theirs. This _truce_ is not a means of ascending from our carnage that was given and received between our two clans. It is only ink and rice paper, a _parchment_ that is only a facade and a fake smile when we deeply know the truth that once we surmount the Hyuuga clan that we and they will be next."

Izuna rested his head back against the wooden wall, peering at the small tablets of stone beyond the creek that was in memory of their three younger siblings and their parents.

Madara followed his eyes, and said, "There will always be sacrifice, Izuna. Do not forget that. The Council are not warriors like us, they are fearful men that decided the cowardly way...and it is not the way you and I live by. You and I are warriors. _Phoenixes._ As long as we do not surrender, we will overcome this. We will rebirth and rise from our ashes."

* * *

Sakura rose from the futon, coming to terms with never getting an undisturbed night of rest again. She blinked slowly, taking in her surroundings and the time of day. The room brightened from the cascade of sunlight that strewn itself against it, which promptly woke her up. She guessed it was around noon and recalled Izuna helping her to a room after healing Madara, which had to be a few nights ago. She sniffed the collar of her shirt and cringed at the musk of sweat and dried blood on her figure from healing Madara, and realized she never changed her soiled clothes. The sounds of rushing water caught her attention from beyond the shoji door, and also the scent of food that laid beside her. It was hot and steaming, waiting to be eaten. The scent triggered the hollow ache in her midsection as she licked her parched lips.

Without a second thought, she gorged herself in the privacy of her "room". It's been _days_ since she's enjoyed a proper meal and a safe place to rest. She doesn't know how long the Hyuuga had her captured, but it felt so long and _tortuous_. After healing Madara, she fell into exhaustion and rested for two days, the domestic keepers only delivering food and water. Now she was fully awake and planned her next step.

She decided that it would be lethal to try and escape the Uchiha territory. The only areas out here she was familiar with was the Naka River and the Usui Woods, and the latter _got_ her into this situation. It was her best bet to stay here and take advantage of the hospitality. She couldn't forget that Izuna rescuing could have potentially begun a war. The big question she wanted to find out was the reason for the Hyuuga to be against the Uchiha. What war did she step into, and may be one of the causes of?

"My lady?" A voice called from behind the shoji door.

Sakura looked up to see an aged woman looking at her with intrigue. "Yes? My name is Sakura Haruno." Sakura responded quietly, not familiar with such formality.

The woman nodded. "Of course, my lady. It is nice to see you fully awake, and I'm sure you're hungry and unwashed. The bath is ready for you."

Sakura rose from her futon, feeling a tender ache in her lower back from sleeping only a few inches above the floor on a mattress. In an instant, Sakura missed the upright beds and western architecture brought to Konoha, and did not want to think about sitting _seiza_ all of the time. She had to find a way back home to her friends...and finish her conversation with Sasuke. She did not forget him leaving her again, and she knew _why_. She just wanted to hear it from his own lips. All she wanted to hear was that the true reason he didn't return her friendship and affection wasn't because he had descent into madness, but because he found it in someone else. To him, she was _replaceable_. _Not worthy enough._

Before Sakura's anger took over her, she entered the bathhouse with the servant. It was familiar from Kagami's guidance to using the latrine and having to stow away her shinobi headband to conceal her identity. Sakura heard the door close behind her, then began to undress. For some reason, she felt vulnerable. This world she was thrown into only tested her strengths as a ninja. She was forced into a middle of a battle in which she had to quickly understand her surroundings and who was fighting each other. Then, she forced herself to persevere against the Hyuuga's tactics and eventually find a way for the Uchihas to come to her aid, and prepare to protect herself if they weren't there to help. After her arrival at the territory of the Uchiha, Sakura had to make a choice that defined her survival, even if morally wrong. Inside, she knew she was a strong shinobi.

But since her arrival here, she questioned herself. This was a war. She has fought in one before, but this one was just... _different_. It was more sinister and cruel, children used as pawns and ruthlessly murdered. What if it wasn't her who the Hyuuga took? What if it was a child? Sakura doubted that a child no older than twelve could go through what she had.

After all that has happened, she became more hyper-aware. The kidnapping was vivid. She was powerless since they sealed her chakra in case she would heal herself or hurt her captors. The most vivid thing that haunted her was the waterboarding. The sensation of drowning and haggard breathing. The lack of control she had. She has never experienced something so simple, yet deadly. Even now, when she used the pale of water to rinse herself, she lowered it to her chest instead of tipping it over her head, just like she's done when she bathed before she healed Madara. Once she finished cleansing herself, she quickly wrapped a towel around her body, her mind focused on Madara among other things, then left the bathhouse.

* * *

Sakura returned to her room, dressed in her choice of a comfortable beige skirt and sleeveless red shirt. There was a yukata laying out for her, but decided against it because it looked too restraining for her figure and as a kunoichi. She unzipped her medic bag, realizing it was short a few supplies from her healing many shinobi.

"There is a shop that sells medical supplies that isn't too far from the compound. I can show you where it is sometime." A voice greeted her from the open shoji door. "May I come in?"

Sakura raised her head and saw Izuna, leaning a shoulder against the door frame. Sakura nodded at the young man, who retrieved a flat cushion from the corner of the room and sat on it across from her. Sakura looked at him silently, reliving her past days with the young Uchiha. It almost afflicted her how much he resembled Sasuke.

"It's good to see you're well. I am sure what you have been through these past few days were taxing," Izuna said conversationally.

"It has. Thanks for letting me stay here. Is this my room temporarily or…?"

"This is your room. Feel free to unpack your belongings. I've come to tell you about what goes from here dealing with the Hyuuga." Sakura's eyes narrowed in focused thought. She nodded, wanting him to continue. "As of now, they still have not declared a war, which is suspicious because they are aware of your absence through Hotaru Hyuuga. After you were kidnapped in the battle of the Usui Woods, the Hyuuga reflected Madara and I's ninjutsu and blindsided him with an attack that hindered nim. That is how he received his injuries. Shortly after, the Senju arrived...and helped us," Izuna muttered darkly, Sakura picking up that he isn't fond of them. "Have you heard of the Senju? Hashirama Senju is currently their clan leader, and since Madara's recovery there has been a negotiation for the Senju and Uchiha to work together to defeat the Hyuuga."

Sakura thought quietly. The Senju and Uchiha's feud was prominent in Konoha's history, but for them to team up to defeat another clan was beyond her.

"If you don't mind me asking, what has the Hyuuga clan done before my capture to cause you to fight against them?"

Izuna held a leveled stare, wondering if he should continue for a moment. "The Hyuuga clan's aggression comes from them seeking power. Our two clans have been quite cordial in the past, however when Hideaki Hyuuga had been appointed as their clan leader, he had a different method of dealing with other formidable clans. He did not choose peace. The elders of the clan did not want to engage with them to cause a war, especially since we were feuding with the Senju. However, Madara, myself, and many of our shinobi rebelled against the idea when they attacked a part of our village. We were not going to idly stand by, therefore we went after them."

"And that is what led to you battling them in the Usui." Sakura finished. "As of now, where am I to fit in this? Do I have free reign or am I on an extended leash?" Sakura looked around her spacious room for emphasis.

Izuna regarded her passively. "That is how you have depicted a few nights ago because you were belligerent against healing my brother. We were not planning to hold you prisoner after you have helped us. Why were you against healing my brother if you have not met him?"

Sakura had to think quickly. "I am a traveling medic and have heard tales of Madara Uchiha and his clan. It was my only judgement to make of him, yet I was wrong." Sakura explained evenly.

Izuna stood, placing the cushion back where it was."I am sure they are tall tales if they are villainous, not many are fond of our clan because of how strong we are. As for your role for now, it is only to serve as our medic and in return we will protect you and give you hospitality. I'm quite unsure for how long, but we can discuss your departure once this war is over. Has your chakra levels stagnated?"

As a reflex, she checked her levels in a heartbeat. "Yes, for the most part."

Izuna made his way to the door and slid it open. "My brother has awakened, and requested that you examine his wounds and their process in recovery."

At this, Sakura swallowed nervously and stared blankly at her fidgeting hands. She inhaled slowly before looking up at Izuna, rising to her feet.

"Of course, Izuna-san. Please, lead the way."

* * *

"We have notified our clansmen of your recovery this morning, Madara," a voice rose from behind the thin shoji door Sakura and Izuna approached. "All of our people are rejoicing."

"We mustn't exult ourselves just yet. There is an impending war soon to come," an elderly voice said, Sakura recognizing it as one of the elders.

Another voice rose, one that made Sakura grow cold. "We will be prepared for it, whether the Senju help or not."

Izuna turned to her. "Sakura, I assume the same goes for what has happened nights ago. Please do not do anything rash to my brother."

"Even if I wanted to, I'm only a civilian medic. There isn't much I _could_ do."

Izuna gave her a long stare, then opened the shoji door and let Sakura enter before him. The room was a lot larger and spacious than the room she resided in, and made up of dark woody umbers and accented with striking cardinal. The room she entered was a bedroom, as Madara sat near a sizable futon while conversing strategies with the elders and presumably a young diplomat. She assumed it was bad etiquette to speak to someone while in bed in this time period, as it was bare while the occupants of the room sat cross-legged with tea. As she walked inside, she picked up on the woody smell of Japanese cedar in the walls and wooden weaponry stockpiled in a corner of the room. What struck out to Sakura was the shapely crafted fan amongst the weapons, and remembered Obito using it during the Fourth War. Her eyes canvassed the rest of the room before meeting contact with Madara.

"I see the medic has recovered," one of the elders commented, unnecessarily in Sakura's judgement.

"Her chakra has recovered enough if she needs to use it on you, but she may not seeing how well you've healed," Izuna said to Madara while joining the meeting, however Madara's eyes were on Sakura.

"Very well," Madara nodded.

Before they continued, Madara regarded her. "It is nice to finally see you are awake and healthy. I am sure you needed the rest, as did I. Do I need to adjust for you, Sakura?"

She _hated_ that he said her name. "Thank you for allowing me to stay here. You're fine where you are, I-I'm just going to check how your wounds are healing."

"Hn," Madara hummed, then continued where he left off.

Sakura inhaled shakily, then kneeled behind Madara on his futon. Thankfully all of the men continued their conversation and did not regard her presence, therefore not noticing how anxious she was. She rubbed her clammy hands against each other then tucked in a rebellious tress of rosy hair behind her ear. _Here we go. Again._ A gentle flare of emerald chakra surrounded her hands as she began checking Madara's internal wounds from behind him. Much to Sakura's dismay, she had to maneuver around the lengthy tresses from Madara's obsidian mane and found herself shuddering every time her fingertips caressed it on accident. She hoped he didn't feel it.

Instead of focusing on not touching her eventual antagonist from her world, she tuned in on the conversation the clansmen were having. Intel would be very useful to her right now. If there was a war coming, she needs to prepare for it on her terms, not Izuna's or Madara's.

"You all should know by now that the medic is not the only cause of the war. She was just a catalyst to what was to come sooner or later," Tanaki spoke.

Sakura raised her head slightly, her attention fully piqued.

"Of course, but that isn't of our concern anymore, Elder Tanaki. It is what to do from this point on to ensure this war ends," Izuna said, his voice slightly clipped.

"Agreed. I am sure by now you are aware of the treaty?" Tanaki asked.

Izuna clenched his jaw, then stiffly said, "I have become aware _after_ it has been negotiated, yes." He sighed before continuing with a leveled voice. "I wish I was told prior your response to the Senju. I know that I was occupied with scouting our borders, however this negotiation is not something to be taken lightly. I wish I known sooner."

"Izuna has a valid point, Elders. This is a matter that all of us should have been present for." A small smirk surfaced on Izuna's mouth as he glanced at his brother warmly.

"I suppose, however the deed is done. I assumed you two would deny the request thus putting the clan on the losing side of this impending war. Although I prefer a bloodless approach, such method is improbable when a war is inevitable. We should begin speaking on the details of the negotiation. Our diplomat, Ren, has replied to the Senju through a few conditions, and they responded with theirs, then we accepted their help," Kenshin said.

"What are these _conditions_?" Madara inquired, crossing his arms and cocking his head to the side warily.

Ren spoke up. "We have a fractured army, and our strongest members are still healing. The infirmary is overflowing and certain supplies are running low. The negotiation is our chance to take advantage of the resources the Senju have and replenish our army." Ren unfurled a scroll and placed it in the middle of their circle. "The conditions we requested was the creation of a larger infirmary, which their clan leader can do under one day. We also requested seeds and medicinal herbs that are to be planted in the outskirts of our compound since it is not easy for vegetation to grow in our village."

Madara stared at Ren, assessing the conditions in his head. "What have they responded with?"

Ren hesitated. "Well, during the most recent battle, your medic has also healed the Senju and the Hyuuga. The Senju requested for her help for their shinobi in the newly-made infirmary-"

"This means they will be crossing our borders?"

"Yes. However, they also proposed that the Senju and Uchiha close the distance between the territories due to them being miles away."

Izuna frowned, not pleased. "How will that work when we requested herbs that only grow from the soil of where their village is located?"

Ren unfurled another scroll, which turned out to be a map. Sakura discreetly looked over Madara's shoulder while she continued to assess him.

"There will be a base where to Senju originally reside while most of the Senju will come here. The ones arriving will create a small village outside of our territory so that there is still distance between our two clans and prevent feuding. The negotiation will ensure our army is strong and we have what we need to prepare for the war. The Senju will be arriving in three days."

Izuna looked at Madara expectantly, waiting for a response from him.

"Very well. This meeting is dismissed." Madara said.

"That is _all?"_ Izuna asked, dismayed.

"There is not much to be said, is there? Everyone is dismissed. Izuna, I will speak with you before supper. Sakura, stay." Madara spoke impatiently.

Sakura halted from behind Madara, her heart quickening at the sound of her name. She watched closely as Madara stood, then faced her. Once Izuna slid the door closed behind him, they were completely alone, a moment she knew would have happened sooner or later. She looked into his eyes, and amidst those darkened irises she saw the reflection of the earthy room and herself in them. He continued to stare at her, assess all of her, from her vivid eyes to the hem of her skirt.

"You look well. How do you feel?"

Sakura continued to hold his stare. "I have fully recovered my chakra...I'm fine. You should be worrying about yourself. You've suffered fatal injuries."

"Yet your skill has allowed me to feel nothing and almost forget I have almost died," Madara said, reaching inside a chest for a robe and pants. "When do you think it's best for me to train again?"

Sakura watched him warily as he turned back to her, awaiting an answer. The kunai strapped to her thigh began to feel tight, waiting for her to reach for it. "Your wounds have healed tremendously, but it would be best that you wait another week to fully train. You can start basic kata and stretching if you would like."

"You have experience healing shinobi, don't you?"

Sakura nodded. "Yes."

"And you are not a shinobi yourself?"

Sakura shifted her feet. "I know basic combat, but I am not a trained shinobi in the slightest."

"I find that hard to believe."

He was on to her. Sakura remembered him on the battlefield of the Fourth Shinobi World War. Not only was he was a formidable opponent, but he was cunning and intelligent as well. After laying his wardrobe atop his futon, he approached her slowly.

"I never had the chance to express gratitude for healing my clan and myself. You have a great skill that I am surprised you are not a shinobi."

"It's not easy for women to fight in war...it's not what's expected of us no matter what strength we have," Sakura said bitterly for effect.

"Well, if they have strength as admirable as you, what would it matter what you are expected to be?" He shrugged lightly, smirking evenly. Before she could respond, he continued. "There is supper this evening to celebrate my health. I would like for you to come and enjoy something besides a tray of soup delivered to your room. I must say I want the same for myself."

Sakura blinked in surprise at how... _light-hearted_...the conversation was. And that he was _joking_. It was almost too foreign for her to accept since it caught her off-guard. She cannot eat dinner with her _enemy_. She began conjuring a few excuses to avoid him because having a relaxing dinner with Madara Uchiha was absurd.

She shook her head, feigning a troubled smile. "I'm afraid I can't. I planned to retrieve more medical supplies and go down to the infirmary-"

"I insist that you come. I'm sure you can handle those things afterwards. You wouldn't want to upset everyone that is expecting you there, especially the cooks." He reasoned.

Sakura sighed. She didn't want to come off as a recluse, or worse, suspicious for her avoidance.

"I'll be there, then."

Madara smirked evenly after her, watching as she began to leave. "Good. I'll see you then."


	5. Imminent

**PLEASE READ** : Thank you for reading my story! This is a very long chapter, over 5,000 words! I just want to state that as a writer, reviews help me keep going, so thank you for those who tell me how they feel about the story. Please refrain from telling me to update without reviewing the content of the story. It will not speed up the process. It does not have to be long at all, a simple "I like it" or "Thanks" is great!

Now, on to the chapter!

* * *

She peered at herself in the hand mirror, angling her chin in scrutiny. The moon's light caught the sheen of a tear that cascaded gently down her face. It wasn't like her to cry so easily anymore, but someone could only go so long holding their emotions in. Confusion, sadness, and bitter acrimony showed itself after many days of trying to suppress them to keep her cover. Her grip tightened around the engraved handle as she used a finger to wipe the tear into non-existence. She couldn't show the effect everything was having on her. The dread was wearing on her slowly on what was to come next. When will she get back home? Is all of this real, or just a powerful genjutsu?

Nothing added up, no matter how many times she tried to find answers. It was too real. On top of that, she was placed in the midst of a _war between_ three clans. She had to suppress what ever anxious thoughts of the future she had and focus on tonight. This is one of the moments Kakashi-sensei warned her of, that it will come that she will be challenged in a way that would test her moral standing and change her as a person. It's soon to come for any shinobi. Sakura took the brush from her table and swept back coral fly-aways that escaped her tight, intricate bun. She stood from her kneeling position and walked in front of the tall mirror that hung on her wall.

Swiftly, she turned her shoulders in the mirror, studying herself with scrutiny. The yukata was the standard Uchiha navy, with subtle lavender petals flowing at the hem near her ankles. She adjusted the scarlet obi, feeling uncomfortably hot under the layers of thick fabric tightly wrapped around her figure. Inwardly, she hoped she would not have to adjust to the stylistic choices of this era, because in hot weather _this_ would be a problem.

She sighed, eyes shutting in exhaustion. The yukata was the least of her problems. In five minutes, she was going to eat dinner with _Madara_. She raised a trembling hand and clutched her stomach, trying to calm herself again, trying to focus on her inhales and exhales. Her thoughts halted at the forthcoming sound of Izuna's footsteps to retrieve her from her room.

The door gradually slid open, Izuna waiting for her permission to enter. Sakura swept a pink lock behind her ear before reluctantly turning to him.

"Come in," she said.

Izuna entered her room, sliding the door closed behind him. "Sorry I'm late…I spoke to my brother an hour ago then I lost track of time…" He fixed his eyes on her yukata, nodding once in appreciation. "It looks nice on you."

"Oh, thanks, whoever picked it out did a great job with the sizing and design choice," Sakura smiled coyly, brushing her hands down the front of her yukata.

"I will see to it that the handmaidens hear of your appreciation. This is a formal dinner, so it was required you wear something more refined. I hope the adjustment isn't too troublesome; I've never seen you wear traditional women's clothing."

She shook her head. "It's too inconvenient for me as a medic, and it's a personal choice because it's hard to breathe in...and hot." Sakura tugged at the collar to let cool air in, evoking a small chuckle from the shinobi.

"I can agree, I am _not_ fond of men's formal clothing, it's too baggy and pretentious." Izuna looked down at his attire. "This attire I have on now is my limit, and I always need to be prepared to fight without clothing being a hindrance."

She studied his attire. He was adorned in a traditional inky blue robe that lacked the traditional high collar, with dark pants discreetly underneath. A stark red obi was securely tied around his waist along with a short blade on his lower back. Of course, the stark embellishment of the Uchiha crest graced his backside.

Izuna hooked his thumbs on his obi casually, shifting his leg. "Tomorrow, maybe we can go to the apothecary's shop. I can come get you before I train with my brother at noon. He told me you said for him to not do anything strenuous, so we just planned on doing basic kata."

Sakura retrieved the hand mirror to look at herself, her thoughts elsewhere. "I'm glad he's listening to my advice, and it sounds nice to relax and go outside. I haven't really seen the village since I've been here. I haven't even seen the rest of this _house_ ," she said.

"You and Madara are quite impatient to get outside, yet I do not blame you. I'm glad both of you were able to rest properly." Izuna said, then opened the shoji door. "We should get going, dinner is starting. I'll walk you there."

Sakura gave out a shuddered sigh. "Alright, let's go."

She had a lot on her mind, as did Izuna. Both tried to distract themselves with idle, trivial conversation but to no avail. Sakura turned to Izuna, who seemed occupied in his thoughts. She decided to leave him to himself quietly instead of asking, however he spoke.

"I apologize you had to see me become frustrated during the meeting, Sakura. Shinobi politics are not easy to deal with," he said.

"It's fine. So, the Senju are arriving very soon...two days, right?"

Sakura saw Izuna's eyes narrow and his jaw set. "They are."

They continued to walk in silence down the candle-lit hall, Sakura taking in her surroundings little by little. From her time, she only has memories of isolation and emptiness when she saw the Uchiha district. Now, it was filled with people and life, even if they were considered enemies in another time. It was such a strange experience, to be in the home and family of her former... _teammate_. When they turned a corner, the scent of rice and spices wafted in the air. Izuna, although occupied in his thoughts, decided to continue to conversation.

"Sakura, to your mind, do you believe this treaty really would tie together our two clans without any bloodshed?"

Sakura hesitated before answering the question. "If both clans can set aside their hate to destroy a larger enemy, it's possible. But, it's not as easy as it sounds, I know it isn't. Maybe if there are precautions to take to keep the Senju close for security but far enough for comfort, there is a possibility it could work out." Sakura brought a hand to her chin in deep thought. "It all depends on where the two clans stand and how realistic they feel they can carry out the treaty."

"...What about after the war is over? What do you think would happen then?"

"That is up to the two clans. Centuries of hatred won't disappear through a sheet of paper, but you may be surprised how things turn out. War can...change people, for good or bad."

"Yes...I guess it can," Izuna said to himself, the corners of his lips raising.

The conversation fell once they came upon a large shoji door, shadows of figures flickering as they moved through the enclosed room. Izuna observed Sakura's discreet yet fidgety behavior, and made sure to reassure her.

"They are only getting to know you," he assured, "Do not worry about what may or may not happen. You healed our clan leader from the brink of death, and because of that we are grateful. My brother is very fond of you, too, for helping him," Izuna said, yet Sakura tried to not visibly stiffen more at hearing Madara was "very fond" of her.

Izuna slid open the shoji door, letting Sakura go first. They entered the dining room, apparently the last two guests to arrive. The food has not arrived yet, Sakura observed, but she was late nonetheless. The room was finely decorated and quite large, a drape of the Uchiha crest placed on the wall behind the seat of the head of the table, which was Madara. The elders, Kagami, Madara, and two other men Sakura did not recognize sat around the table. Muted ceramic bowls and chopsticks were elegantly placed at each seat on the dark umber table, awaiting to be used.

Sakura let Izuna guide her around the table to sit between him and Kagami, who nodded at her in greeting. Sakura smiled back, then let her eyes rest on the empty bowl before her. She could feel everyone's eyes on her, lingering and questioning. However, there was a pair of eyes that pierced through her skin, ones that she knew who they belonged to. Why was it him? Why was he having such an effect on her when Izuna and Kagami do not? Why _him?_

A deep voice resonated to her ears, the power of it making her stiffen. "I'm glad you could join us, Sakura." Madara turned his intense gaze away towards the two unknown men. "She is the renowned medic who has helped our clan."

Sakura smiled and nodded her head. "Nice to meet you."

" _This_ is Sakura Haruno?" One of the men asked, dark eyes widening in genuine astonishment.

Sakura met the eyes of the man sitting at the lower end of the table, staring at her in wonderment. He appeared to be Izuna's age, and had a scar that trailed down his jaw.

"How could you miss her hair, Mazaru?" Kagami asked.

"My name is Mazaru Uchiha, right-hand of man of Katsuo and one of few of Madara's confidantes. You...you _saved_ my younger brother. _Gods_ , how could I repay you for such a deed?" He questioned, Sakura slightly embarrassed from all of the unwanted attention.

"Rest easy, _Mazaru_ ," the man beside him said, "Do not frighten her away, alright?"

Mazaru quieted himself, but his eyes did not leave Sakura. The man beside him appeared in his early thirties and quite exhausted.

"My name is Katsuo, one of the medics of our clan. I'm afraid I was occupied in distant travels to find more medics and medicine while you arrived," he sighed in disappointment. "Such bad timing with what is happening, but I am here to stay and help my clan. I can't wait to see you in the infirmary soon."

"I'll see you there, then," Sakura said. "I'm sure there are still many shinobi who need to be healed."

"Yes, there are many, but none who have life-threatening injuries. I came back this morning and was expecting worse but I think the treaty would help with a larger infirmary."

Kenshin piped up, blowing on his tea before taking a sip. "Please, explain that to our noble hero Izuna Uchiha," he said. "He seems to still have such intolerance over it that it's making him sick."

Sakura turned to Izuna and saw he was glaring at the older man, however he seemed to have built an immunity to it.

"Intolerance over befriending the enemy, _yes_." Izuna folded his arms over his chest.

Kenshin chuckled mockingly. "Would you be more intolerant of more of our clan dying, instead?"

Before Izuna could give an unforgivable few words, Madara stopped him. "We can save this conversation for later. This is a dinner to celebrate recovery, _not_ argue over such things. We have a guest here, be respectful."

Kenshin stood slowly, gray brows furrowed in annoyance. "Tasaki, we have work we must do for this treaty. We do not have time to feast and drink like these men. Excuse us," Kenshin bowed his head, then left the room with the adjoined elder.

"Old bastards," Izuna mumbled, then turned to Madara with a smirk. "I would think you'd have a better head on your shoulders to invite them."

"Scolded by the younger brother?" Madara feigned hurt feelings. "I would think you'd know me better than that. They only stopped for tea, but you were late so how could you know?"

"Ah, the food has arrived," Izuna redirected smoothly.

Sakura quietly ate, keeping her eyes on the food. Madara, on the other hand, kept his eyes on her in curiosity. Not only for her subtle beauty in the yukata he had made for her, but for her guarded nature against him but not the decided it was not the time to ask her too many questions. He did what he did best, stay back and observe. Everything continued with light conversation and few laughs, ignoring the impending comings of war that was soon to happen.

* * *

Tobirama enjoyed traveling to the Naka River to clear his mind when he was angry or conflicted. At the moment, he was feeling a mixture of both. He always saw himself as a pragmatic and logical man and always made decisions based on maintaining the safety of his clan. However, a choice that was recently brought up to him made him immediately reject the idea. Working with the Uchiha. _How absurd,_ he thought, steadily crossing debris of crumbling logs and wild toadstools. In the corner of his eye, a vibrant hue of vermillion and frosty white marked the Uchiha territory on a towering tree. Every time he makes his way to the river, he remains cautious of his surroundings and any chakra signatures, which most likely belonged to Uchiha Shinobi spread on their borders.

He sighed, then inhaled blissfully when the overbearing scent of moss became misty freshwater. A few more steps through the fortress of trees brought him to the shimmering river. He took in the bright outreaching summer light clashing against the water's plane, the white light becoming jagged and fragmented from the choppy flow of waves carried by the breeze. The sight of it calmed him, along with the surrounding melody of the sharp cry of birds and the cool sizzling of foam on soft pebbles as the wave receded with the breeze. He sighed languidly.

It's been a while since he went for a swim.

Smoothly, he unknotted the tie around his waist, then unfurled his navy robe with a roll of his shoulders. It was beginning to become cold during the fall, so a swim before the river became freezing was his priority for today. After disrobing until he was left in his capris, he walked to the cleared path that led downwards to his favorite diving spot. It was only two days before he had to come eye to eye with Madara Uchiha and his brusque, impertinent little sibling. The least he could do was enjoy himself alone before never feeling safe in his own home again.

He laid his folded clothing and sandals beside him then peered down the precipice to the sloshing waters below. In a swift leap, he dived into the waters with precise skill. He resurfaced, his hands smoothing up against his shut eyes and pale forehead to swing back piercing white locks of hair that darkened into a cloudy gray from the water. When he steadied his legs into a repetitive paddle against the wading of the river, he began training. After rotating his arms and shoulders, he focused his chakra in the sign he made with his hands. Silent moments passed in his solitude. He knew he had to build his strength, just enough to control the river. It was the closest water source and could be detrimental in stopping the incoming Hyuuga, who are very likely to recon across it. _Not on his watch._

After a few moments of concentration, something broke his focus. They were chakra signatures, very many clustered together and very strong. Tobirama turned toward the direction they were coming, and estimated there were at least 300 soldiers, double the amount from the battle in the Usui. The impending war has begun. He must let his brother know right away.

* * *

Sakura ambled quite happily amongst somewhere that she would call her element, browsing the medicinal tea blends and assorted vessels containing elixirs and oils of sorts. Izuna accompanied her on his promise, walking with her around the small shop and appearing deep in thought. The shop was quaint and only a few blocks from the infirmary. The shop held the aroma of earthy tree sap and fragrant lavender, along with the wisps of savory woodsmoke from the simmering cauldron that lingered in the furniture and clothing of the proprietor and her workers.

"Did you find everything you needed?" Izuna asked over the crunchy mashing of fragmented herbs in a pestle one of the women concocted.

Sakura glanced inside her satchel, digging a hand to move items aside and recount the list she formed in her head. _Cheesecloth, the tea blends, a mortar and pestle, oils._ "Yes, for now this would do. Thank you for showing me around on the way here...and for paying for these items." Sadly, Sakura realized that her money was only counterfeit here.

"No problem," Izuna said, holding the dark flaps of fabric at the entrance up so that they could get through. "You're adjusting here rather quickly."

"People aren't adjusting to _me_ , though," Sakura muttered when she saw a few villagers slow their walk to scrutinize her, and it did not help she was walking beside their clan leader's brother. She ran a nervous hand through her rosy tresses. Was it the hair?

"It will take time. We are currently enemies with the Hyuuga and are still distrustful of the Senju, so it's only instinctive that our clan is defensive and watchful of newcomers. They are also unaware that you were who saved Madara, but soon they will know and my clan will admire you." Izuna held her eye with a gentle smirk. "I'll give you my word."

Sakura smiled. "I'll take it then."

Their walk back to the main house was quiet. Sakura took the silence to glance discreetly around her from beneath her rosy bangs. This was the first time she's seen the Uchiha as a fairly large community that ambled around shops and had children that chased frogs or played with sparklers. The buildings were well-structured and no more than two stories tall, yet there was a multitude of small huts and smaller structures like the apothecary's shop or more well-built areas like the infirmary or main house the clan head lives in.

The people seemed...ordinary. Sakura observed a group of men happily gather nets and bait for what appeared to be a fishing excursion, and another group of women sitting in the shade and fanning themselves. A pair of men played shogi while others watched, and two men that passed her seemed to return from a nice spar and were heading to get something to eat. It was just a normal village. Word must not have spread that there was soon to be a war. Everyone actually appeared to be lively and happy to celebrate the survival of their leader.

"Come on, Kouta, he's here!" a child called.

Sakura raised her head when she heard many voices raise happily and saw kids running ahead of her turbulently. She stopped her walk and turned to see a crowd of people forming behind her and Izuna. What was going on? She turned forward again, and saw Madara before her, walking freely in the village as if he was never dying a few days ago. He looked as if it never happened to him. Sakura paused in her steps, silently taking in how fast he healed...and how he was admired like a hero.

He knelt down and playfully brushed his palm against the hair of a child's head. Sakura observed him for a few moments, then he locked eyes with her and stood. With unmoving eyes, he approached her and his brother calmly.

"I didn't know Sakura was with you. Are you joining us?" He asked her.

"I don't think I can keep up with you guys, but I can make sure you don't injure yourselves," she smiled lightly.

"Of course. This way," he said as they began walking, lightly touching her waist to guide her through the crowd.

The hand lightly on her lower back made her stiffen, however she tried to hide it. With a deep swallow, she walked with them through the crowd and back to their "home".

* * *

Madara sighed as he sat beside Sakura on the grass in the sparring area behind their home. They just finished their basic kata but Madara wanted to observe Izuna's _iaido_ , the capability of drawing a sword quickly to counter a sudden attack. They both sat comfortably in silence on the wooden floor of a hallway that led to an open field for training, the shoji door fully open to let in the summer light. Madara knew why Sakura kept her eyes so intently on Izuna. She was trying her hardest to ignore him, but let her nervousness get the best of her. His eyes glinted in amusement and mild curiosity for the young girl.

He had a great intuition that she was more than a medic. She was a trained shinobi.

Her delusions were unseen to even Izuna's eye, but Madara caught on quickly. There were small things shinobi only do. Her gait was graceful and quiet, and she was quite quick with her hands and had the vigilance of a shinobi. Her skills of medical ninjutsu could not have possibly been grasped by a civilian. Her chakra control is too proficient for even a novice…she was seasoned. He caught on to her well-made disguise. However, He will play her game for a while. It was quite amusing for him…and exciting.

"Strange," Sakura muttered, her brow furrowed in focus. "Izuna's ambidextrous?" She watched as he switched hands when practicing.

"We both are, through training. We have a preference, though, of course," he answered.

Sakura nodded, continuing to watch Izuna. "I think he's injured, though he's good at hiding it. Left wrist."

Madara watched as Izuna used his left hand to grip the sword, grimacing slightly. His techniques were slightly restrained, as Madara picked up on.

"Good eye," he said, smirking. "I'm impressed you caught that, I was questioning if he was just tired. Can you check on him?"

Sakura was thankful for a chance to get away. "Sure. I will be going to the infirmary afterward…" Sakura trailed off when she looked behind her to see Mazaru briskly walking toward them, out of breath.

"Sorry to interrupt you two. Madara-san, I must speak with you. It's very urgent."

He stood carefully. "Is it about the Senju?"

Mazaru nodded. Izuna approached the three. "What is going on?"

Madara regarded Sakura. "Sakura, check Izuna for injuries. Mazaru, we will talk in my room. Izuna…there is news about the Senju. I will let you know soon."

Izuna was about to question his brother, but decided against it. "Alright. I will be here if you need me."

At that, Madara and Mazaru left briskly. Izuna sat down, Sakura following him. His eyes focused on the distant trees beyond the sparring field, his brows furrowed in frustration.

"Those damned Senju," he cursed under his breath.

Sakura decided not to respond, instead reaching for his left hand. He let her, looking down between them as she inspected his wrist. He winced when she touched under the base of his thumb.

"It's a little tender there, and has been since the fight in the Usui. I just assumed it was a simple sprain, and would heal if I'd just put ice on it and wrapped it."

Sakura used her chakra to inspect his wrist internally and came to a conclusion. "You have a scaphoid fracture."

Izuna frowned. "A fracture? I'm sure I have not injured it that horribly."

"They usually go unnoticed, but is a common injury for shinobi. I think when the Hyuuga reflected Madara's jutsu and exploded in front of you both, you landed on your palms first when dodging. I healed it, but use your right hand for a few days to prevent injuring it again."

"Alright. I believe Katsuo is expecting you at the infirmary. I must go and let my clan know of what is to come and to get to be prepared."

"When the time comes-"

"You won't have to worry, Sakura. When the time comes, I will protect you and my clan. A fractured wrist won't stop me. I have to go now, I'll see you soon."

Before she could respond, he swiftly turned down the hall and left her to her own thoughts.

* * *

Madara leaned against a worn tree, glaring down at the traveling Senju arriving through the Uchiha border. An early arrival was the news Mazaru beheld, as many scouters saw the clan sifting through the trees and bordering the territory. Now that they were officially arriving _early_ along with the impending comings of war, he wasn't in the best mood at the moment. Especially since he would soon have to see Hashirama and his _brother._ It finally hit him that he would have to forge an alliance with them. His blood raced and boiled at the thought of Tobirama Senju. The water ninja was biased against the Uchiha since Madara known him, however believed in the Will of Fire which is essentially a pitiful statement of love being the path to peace. It was hypocrisy in Madara's eyes.

He leaped gracefully to land before the approaching Senju. Amongst the red-clad men was one adorned with ocean blue, leveling Madara with a narrow stare. Madara ignored the younger Senju's presence, tilting his head to look beyond the armored men.

"Where is Hashirama?" He asked.

"He will not be joining us yet. _I_ am leading the shinobi," Tobirama hissed indignantly.

Madara's eyes roved over the younger Senju in distaste. "I would think your brother knew better than to send _you_. Our clan has no need for you, Senju. Your brother would be of more aid," he said. "Besides that, you are here _quite_ early. I haven't even a chance to prepare rooms for you and your _men_."

"I _know_ you were aware of our incoming arrival," Tobirama shot, barely attempting to control his tone.

"Not until tomorrow. Wouldn't a warning be courteous to your new _allies_?" Madara feigned hurt feelings, slowly pacing towards the Senju. He chuckled. "I shouldn't be upset. After all, the Senju aren't quite known for refined social behavior."

Tobirama exhaled through his nose in an attempt to cool himself. It was not working. "If you're finished with your foul behavior, I can explain why I'm here since you believe I was impatient to arrive in _this_ place."

Madara crossed his arms. "Go on."

"The Hyuuga are only five miles from here. They are arriving on foot through this trail. At least three-hundred. Hashirama told me it was best to come immediately, in the case our help is needed-"

"Your help is never _needed_ , Senju. You are merely a temporary accessory," Madara muttered darkly. He walked closer to Tobirama, his eyes flickering into a blood red. "Never forget about where you and I will stand after this is over. Follow me."

Madara turned on his heel and led the soldiers to the outskirts of his clan's territory, and soon to tell his younger brother that his enemy has arrived.

* * *

"Thank you for your help, Sakura. It was greatly needed. I will see you tomorrow at noon?" Katsuo asked, following Sakura outside the infirmary.

"I can come in the morning, there's still plenty of work to be done," she suggested.

Katsuo removed his gloves, his bangs swaying with the shake of his head. "No, you need to rest first and replenish your chakra. Trust me, I can handle it."

"Are you sure?" Taking care of the patients was therapeutic for Sakura, and it kept her occupied on something other than her predicament. She needs the patients just as much as they need her.

"I'm sure. Please, get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow."

Sakura sighed in defeat, then gave him a small smile. "Alright."

She began to make her way back to Madara's home, ignoring the continuous stares and curiosity of the villagers. Though, seeing her come from the infirmary and working with one of Madara's close confidantes does grant less glaring and more fascination instead. Sakura looked up to the sun, and assumed it was around noon. There was still plenty of the day left for her to explore and catch up on her rest.

"Damn it, Aniki! _Why_ is he here!? First they come early and now this," Izuna seethed, his hand on the hilt of his sword.

"I am as angry as you are, Izuna, and we are soon to figure out why."

Sakura looked in front of her, seeing Madara, clad in red armor, and Izuna storming towards her direction, both very angry. What could have gone wrong now?

"Sakura, follow me. It's an emergency," Madara told her.

Quickly, she caught up with the brothers in confusion. "What's going on?"

When she didn't receive an answer, she looked ahead of her to see a man approaching the two brothers, arms crossed. The clan obviously did not like this man, shown by how many watched angrily and some even drawn kunai. However, the man did not seem fazed. When they came closer, Sakura had to blink to understand who was in front of her.

The second hokage, _Tobirama Senju._

Her legs almost fell beneath her, but she fought against it to stand tall before her former hokage. He stared at the two Uchiha, arms crossed. Sakura saw he was donned in his cerulean armor, snowy fur collar that contrast against his black underclothes. Her eyes reached his face, framed with a metal plate. His eyes, red like the swirling sharingan, did not retreat his eyes from the brothers. When she approached beside them to a stop, his eyes met hers briefly before Madara spoke.

"Disrespecting the treaty is a means of war, Tobirama," Izuna warned, shedding his sword from its scabbard. "You are in my village."

"I could not care less about your grievances, Izuna," Tobirama said, not moving an inch when he came close. He raised his eyes to Madara. "The Hyuuga are in the territory. Prepare your shinobi to fight and get the villagers to safety. They are coming for your village. I can sense them now."

Madara smirked. "So, this is their idea of a declaration of war. How befitting of them. Izuna, gather our soldiers and get everyone to safety. Sakura, return to the infirmary and warn Katsuo. Tobirama, you and I will lead this battle to victory." Madara met eyes with the shinobi, crossing his arms to mimic him. "I never expected such a predicament, Tobirama." Madara released his gunbai from his back.

Tobirama smirked to himself, grasping his kunai, "Neither did I, Madara."


	6. A War of No Winners

Finally! The 6th chapter is up! Sorry for any typos!

* * *

She ran. Even when her muscles became rigid and sore, she continued to run. The shadows of the village lengthened and expanded, bright amber tones of the setting sun causing her to squint her eyes. Seconds later, she quickly ran inside the infirmary. Her eyes ran over the remaining patients, which numbered around ten.

"Katsuo! The Hyuuga are only minutes away," Sakura informed. "Make as much room as possible for incoming soldiers and civilians."

Without hesitation, Katsuo nodded and made space. Sakura grasped the hem of her shirt and ripped a long strip from it. Katsuo glanced at her strangely while gathering supplies.

She caught his confused eye. "We need triage tags," she reasoned. When the silence only continued from the medics and Katsuo, she questioned, "Has anyone heard of triage?"

"I believe none of us had, not even through my travels. If it will help us, please explain," Katsuo said, then gestured for the medics to come closer and listen.

"Triage helps medics classify patients who need immediate care in mass casualty situations. They are organized by four colors to quickly determine who needs immediate care from those who do not, and who is beyond saving. This," she held up the crimson piece of cloth, "represents those who need our immediate attention and have life-threatening injuries. Yellow means they can be delayed and have serious injuries but are generally responsive. A green tag means they are walking, responsive, and have minor injuries. Black means that the tools we have cannot help the patient and they are beyond our care, or deceased. We may not be able to save everyone, but you have me. If you suspect someone has a black tag, send them to me. Am I clear?"

"Yes," everyone said in unison.

Sakura ripped the piece of fabric in smaller pieces, capable of being wrapped around a finger. She handed them to Katsuo. "I will cut more fabric. For now, find anything you can for the other tags. Ink, leaves, vegetables, fabrics, anything. I'll be back."

With that, she pushed the maroon flaps of the entrance above her head and ran to Madara's home. On her way, the commotion and panic escalated to terror in the village. The cacophony of tormented cries and quickened footsteps filled her ears, making her come to a halt. Villagers rushed inside their homes, mothers cried for their sons to hurry inside, and babies wailed from the invasive sounds of screaming and swords being drawn.

"Baa-chan, _please_ , get up! The Hyuuga are here. They're _here,_ please!" A quaking voice whimpered.

Sakura, called by her instincts, weaved through the soldiers and straggling villagers to help a young girl bring her grandmother to her feet. The girl looked up at Sakura, her large eyes taking in the medic's rosy hair and teal eyes before coming to a realization.

"You're the medic...you healed Madara-sama!" She gasped in admiration, her trembling subsiding.

Sakura nodded with a small smile, continuing to help them until they were safely inside the nearest enclosing. When Sakura was sure they were safe in what seemed to be a tea shop, she bent down in front of the girl.

"Stay here and protect your grandmother, okay? She will need you a lot in this moment."

The girl nodded with a determined pout before sitting on a cushion beside her grandmother. The older woman's eyes crinkled with gratefulness as she bowed her head for Sakura, the younger girl following her action.

"Thank you," she said, gently holding Sakura's hand.

With a genuine smile and nod, Sakura departed from the establishment and continued her way towards Madara's home.

Moments later, she ran through the household and slid open the door to her room. She shrugged off her skirt in favor of a pair of dark shorts, then quickly equipped her medic bag around her hips and strapped her kunai on her thigh. She reached under her futon to recover her scroll, then unleashed the many supplies she had compressed in the parchment.

While gathering more weapons and supplies, she eyed her headband, its metal gleam catching her eye. She clutched it in her hand, thinking of Naruto, Kakashi-sensei, Tsunade-sensei, Ino... _she needs to fight_. She needs to fight this and get back home to her family. Quickly, she sealed the scroll and placed the headband in her medic pouch. She never went on a mission without it. This is no different. Sakura felt a high chakra signature sprint towards her room. She quickly stood and grasped a kunai in her hand, her eyes narrowed with focus. Here we go.

"Ah, it's _you_ ," Koziu lowered his tanto, but did not put it back in its sheath. There was hesitation in his eyes as he assessed her. Maybe his opinion of her changed? "Come with me. Madara's home is to be evacuated."

Sakura only nodded, brushing past him to make her way back to the infirmary. She glanced at him from the corner of her eyes. "Are they here?"

"Just in time, along with those Senju _swine_. You are to go in the medical center and remain there, understood?"

"Yes," she answered.

"Not a mark on you, or Madara will have my hide," he added. He escorted her to the infirmary quickly, releasing his hold on her arm. "I must find the elders. Stay here."

Sakura nodded, quickly assessing the newly admitted patients inside. She looked above the futons to see the colored painting of each triage color one the walls. In addition to that, a few nurses cut fabrics from clothing and tied it to the wrist of each patient depending on their condition.

"My scouts were able to gather clothing and dye from a woman who owned a shop while we healed her husband. Would this suffice?"

Sakura nodded. "Let's get to work."

Sakura started her work on those in critical condition while the other medics worked under Katsuo's supervision. While Sakura washed her hands in a basin, two bruised boys hobbled in, barely on their feet. She quickly rushed to their aid, assessing their damage.

The older of the two raised his hunched shoulders, trying to ease his haggard breaths to speak. "Help...my brother. Help him."

A nurse who rushed over took the child from his arms, letting Sakura take the teenager to a cot. His body stiffened as he was helped on the cot, biting his lip in pain.

"I'm going to help you, okay? Where do you hurt most?" Sakura scanned his trembling frame with her chakra, relief overcoming her when he lacked internal injuries.

"Heal me...so that I can fight," he whispered through dry lips.

"You're not going anywhere. I know you want to fight for your brother, but it will do nothing. Being here for him will." She smiled, brushing sweat from her forehead. "What's his name?"

"Kouta, and I'm Sora," he mumbled, his shoulders relaxing from Sakura's cool chakra.

Sakura knew she recognized them from somewhere. She remembers them rushing to admire Madara as he walked through the village. She healed his light wounds and broken arm, carefully but quickly covering the swollen limb with a cast and tree bark she found outside, then allowed Katsuo to harden it with whatever waxes and resins were used in this time. Sakura carried her attention to the younger boy, healing what were identified as second-degree burn marks and splinters.

"It seems the Hyuuga are terrorizing the village homes as well," Sakura observed based on both of their injuries. It appears their house was burned down with them inside.

Their work continued, soldiers carrying other soldiers in. The infirmary was becoming crowded, and Sakura was running low on chakra. She began her work in the red triage. Her arms were rigid and her fingers were stiff, but she kept going. The nurses, though occupied in their work, watched in awe as she healed injuries that would surely kill a man. A soldier carried in a man who went into cardiac arrest and lost too much blood, and was now resting on the cot and on the path of a full recovery because of her.

"Good work, Sakura. I'm glad we were able to heal all of the red triage," he heaved, catching his breath. "Now let's work on the yellow triage."

"Ok...what's wrong?" She asked, feeling him tense.

Katsuo activated his sharingan, his maroon eyes sharply on the entrance. No sooner than he did that, five Hyuuga barged in, their cloudy eyes meeting theirs.

"This is where all of the soldiers are going. Taking out the medic ward will ensure victory," one said to his comrades.

Katsuo unsheathed his blade. "Your efforts will be remembered at your grave. Tomo, engage," he commanded the remaining scout.

They engaged with the soldiers, yet it was obvious they were overpowered. The medics cornered themselves with the boys to avoid any attack, but if Katsuo and Tomo are defeated, they would come for them next.

"Stay here," Sakura ordered, untying her apron and donning her gloves.

She quickly engaged with the soldiers. Much to everyone's surprise, she took advantage of the quick pause and delivered a hard kick to one of the soldiers. _She remembered this._ The curve of her leg as she striked, the pull of the fabric of her gloves as she tightened her hands into a fist. The flow of chakra going through her. The _adrenaline_. Her enjoyment was cut short though, because they were severely outnumbered. Fatigue quickly took over her as new opponents kept coming, and she even caught Katsuo's heavy breaths and slumped shoulders.

"Sakura we need back-up, there's...too many." Katsuo turned towards a scout, quivering as he held his blade. "Tomo, get Madara as I hold them off. _Now!_ "

* * *

Madara delivered a sharp kick to the stomach of a Hyuuga soldier, watching listlessly as he fell to the ground. Armed with his gunbai and sharingan, he sprinted through the village to quickly eliminate any of the white-eyed beasts he saw. He heard a pair of fast-paced steps running after him. With a quick maneuver, he unfurled a kunai and held it to the neck of the perpetrator.

With a nasal sigh, he retreated his weapon. "How is the infirmary?"

Tomo released a breath of relief when Madara retracted the weapon. "There are Hyuuga attacking Katsuo and Sakura, Madara-sama. Both are holding out but they are outnumbered."

Madara narrowed his eyebrows. "What do you mean _both?_ Are they both engaged in combat?"

"Yes. I was surprised, too."

Madara sprinted through the village to make his way to the infirmary fast. He felt his pulse quicken, and a sense of breathlessness go through him. Of course he was right. Sakura was a _shinobi_. He couldn't wait to witness it with his own eyes, to capture it with his sharingan.

After cutting a quick corner, his heartbeat raced in his chest. There she was, fighting. Her stance was elegant and well-executed, along with her punches, dodges, and kicks. With his sharingan, he took the time to memorize her fight. From the twists she made to her well-timed chakra-enhanced attacks made his blood rush and thrum in his veins. He was more than impressed. He was _amazed,_ and Madara Uchiha seldom gets _amazed_. It did not take much hesitation to join her. Before one of them could grab her from behind, he grabbed his wrist with great strength and threw his body over his shoulder.

Sakura turned her body to execute a square punch to the Hyuuga's face, but halted when she found something greater to be afraid of. Madara, a hand resting on his hip, casually kept his eyes on her with an amused twist of his mouth.

"I-I…"

"Katsuo, tend to the infirmary while Sakura and I fight," Madara ordered the younger man. He turned to Sakura after Katsuo retreated. "No explanation needed. Care if I join?" He smirked, arming his gunbai.

Sakura, although reluctant, felt the tenseness in her stomach rapidly fade. She took a stance beside him as they waited for new opponents to show up. A figure landed squarely on his feet before them, the two preparing to fight. However, this wasn't an enemy. Madara scowled. Sakura gasped.

"Ah, Madara, long time no see! Sorry for the late entrance!" Hashirama Senju gave a contagious grin, approaching the shinobi casually.

Madara frowned, yet took in his former...friend. "Your absence was not noticed, Hashirama. We are quite busy."

"Of course. I see you've donned the armor we sent you," He frowned and folded his fingers on his chin. "Hm, not as great as a Senju but it fits you pretty well."

"I _knew_ I would regret this treaty," Madara grumbled.

Sakura held in a laugh that bubbled in her throat. It was almost surreal that she's witnessing her first Hokage poke fun at the most notable Uchiha clan head. Hashirama ignored his remark, his attention now on the pink-haired warrior.

"You must be Sakura Haruno," he grinned, then gestured to her hair. "Who could miss your token hair?" He laughed heartily, even rousing a shy chuckle from Sakura. Just as she read of him, he had an infectious laugh and a positive light. His umber hair caught against the breeze and weaved into the wind like it belonged there, and his skin was the mesmerizing tawny brown she recalled in a painting. She saw the brick-red armor on his chest come closer, gathering her attention to his dark cedar eyes. "It is an honor to meet you... _and_ to see your hair in person. Thank you for saving my clan, Sakura." With that, he bowed in gratitude, then took the stunned kunoichi's hand into his large ones. "I hope to see you more after this battle. If Madara is willing to share his best medic," he smirked, glancing at his gruff comrade.

Sakura gathered the words to speak. "I-It is...a greater honor to meet you, Hashirama-sama. Please, don't thank me. It wasn't a favor but a necessity," Sakura said, her speech slowed as she took in _the_ _first Hokage_ once more. It will take a lifetime for her to forget ever this moment.

Madara shifted his legs, glaring at the short yet personal encounter. It was like the Senju to take what belonged to him and his clan. He cleared his throat, gathering their attention.

"If you are finished idly speaking to my medic, we have a battle to return to," Madara said.

Hashirama nodded, his brows furrowing in focus. "From what I've seen so far, the Hyuuga are beginning to wane in power. This won't last much longer. We must find Hideaki Hyuuga."

Madara armed his gunbai. "Then let's finish this."

* * *

Hideaki chuckled, circling around Izuna tauntingly. "The younger brother. Well, now the youngest seeing your other kin were slaughtered."

How did he let Hideaki get the upper hand? His eyes strained to watch the Hyuuga's feet smugly step around him as he struggled to stand. Warmth seeped through his fingers. _Blood_.

"I'll ensure...you remember my name," Izuna promised through clenched teeth, holding onto the bloody wound on his stomach.

"You are not worthy of me speaking your name, boy, nonetheless speaking to you at all."

Izuna nodded, raising his eyes to the clan leader. "A dead man cannot speak, can they?"

With that, Izuna let loose a blazing fire from his hand, his wrappings now sizzling into black soot. Hideaki was too slow, and Izuna took pleasure in watching the man be engulfed in his flames. He stood, drawing his sword from its hilt, ready to kill. When the fire dispersed into woody smoke, he watched as the clan leader slowly raised himself from the ground.

"You…" Hideaki seethed, not able to finish his words.

"Izuna!" Sakura found the hunched Uchiha slightly hidden by rising smoke.

Under Izuna's gaze she recognized that man no matter the time passed. _Hideaki_. She quickly went to his aid and healed the wound on his side. He latched an arm around her when he felt his legs go loose under him. "Madara and Hashirama are coming. We're going to finish this."

Suddenly, she felt the hairs on her neck stand as Izuna shoved her down. The air rustled behind her harshly, and she quickly recognized Hideaki's chakra coming from behind her. The sound of a metal blade and the brush of dirt was all she could hear. Swiftly regaining her posture, she twisted her body to a deliver a hard fist to the Hyuuga leader. She relished in his widened eyes and almost missed pause as he dodged her attack. She couldn't hide her smirk if she tried.

"You vile, hellish girl. Not only a medic, are you?"

"I suppose not!" She striked his shin with her heel then gained momentum in the same limb to clout his jaw with a crushing impact.

Izuna quickly took the opportunity to slice cleanly across his chest and pummel him with his foot. With a strained hiss due to his pained side, he turned to Sakura warily. _We have much to talk about after this, Sakura._ She could read the suspicion in his eyes, but it was brief and his eyes relented their cold stare. _But for now, let's finish this._

Sakura felt her heart stop when the shuffle of robes and dirt made its way towards Izuna. Too fast for her to intervene, she could only witness Izuna's face contort to pain.

"Damn!" Izuna cursed, falling to his knees when a sharp force lunged itself into specific points in his legs.

Before Hideaki could attack, a strong force propelled the shinobi into a tea shop. Reluctantly, she lowered her arms and noticed the darkened, wet path that led to Hideaki and came from Tobirama. The humidity resided, Sakura too occupied on the man to notice she was soused. She released a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Thank you," she panted, pulling the hem of her glove.

He only nodded before their attention was grabbed by the scrape of a blade. Izuna gripped his sword so tightly it was shaking. Through his glazed over eyes was a fierce vengeance that can only be quenched when his sword is bathed red in Hideaki's blood. Before Sakura could call out to him, she felt a warm palm on her damp shoulder. She looked up at Tobirama, who wordlessly told her to stay away from his blood path.

This might be the quick end of this war.

The clink of metal and weapon sounded near them. Hashirama and Madara both took in what was happening before them. The village has died down to silence. The road was littered with fallen shinobi, surviving villagers hidden in the scattered buildings. The sun descended under the horizon, casting orange rays. This is over.

The joined clans surrounded the gray-eyed shinobi, knowing what is to come next. Izuna made no sound as he settled the blade at his neck, both of his hands clasped around the sword. A clean ending to this. This is the end. He looked up at his brother, who nodded.

"Finish this, Izuna."

Izuna raised his sword, then quickly swiped-

"Wait!"

Izuna paused, turning angry blood eyes towards Hashirama. Everyone looked at him, including Hideaki.

Hashirama moved forward and looked down at the man. "After all of this, Hideaki, after all the trouble you went through...was it worth it? Have you gotten a good glimpse of how your future could be? How death would feel?" Hashirama questioned. "There is no positive outcome to this...can't you see that?"

"What are you getting at, Senju?" Izuna seethed.

"If you can see what I am telling you, we will let you go. You will gain nothing from this, I promise you. Never encounter our territories again, then we will establish a treaty-"

"For such a powerful man, you exercise great ignorance," Hideaki chuckled darkly.

With that, a combustive cloud of smoke rocketed from Hideaki. Once it dispersed, he was gone.

"I should have known," Madara growled, surveying the area to realize all of his soldiers disappeared, too.

Izuna's blade quickly found Hashirama's neck. Tobirama drew a blade of his own and pressed it into Izuna's spine, spurring Madara to have his tanto at Tobirama's throat.

"On what grounds do you think you have the place!? This is my _home_ , Senju! My clan has lost their homes, their husbands, fathers, and brothers! Our civilians were attacked!" Izuna shouted, digging the blade deeper. "Your little _village_ is intact and untouched. Do not dare think you can understand the destruction you've witnessed."

" _Izuna_ , put the blade down," Sakura said, a hand on his arm.

He relinquished, backing away. "Now I wonder, would it have been better to work with the Hyuuga? What is that saying...the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"

With that, Izuna stormed off, seeking out who knows. Sakura sighed, taking in the destruction around her. The majority of the buildings remained intact, but there were dozens of bodies littered on the ground.

"Sakura," Madara called. When she looked at him, his eyes were on her stomach. "Heal yourself. Once you treated yourself, heal those who have survived." Madara gave Tobirama a long stare, then walked away.

Wordlessly, she held her hand to the open cut on her stomach. The adrenaline of battle numbs any wounds, so being able to heal herself becomes a relief when the pain starts to emerge itself. She raised her hand to Hashirama's face to heal a nasty gash there. While doing so, she studied his face once more. His brown gaze was averted to the ground, his jaw tensed ever so slightly. His breaths were shallow and his eyes were glazed over. _Guilt_.

"Thank you, Sakura-san," Hashirama muttered, his joyous mood dissipated.

"It was a clone. Even if Izuna killed him, it would have the same outcome," She assured.

A soldier, donned in standard Senju armor, approached the three shinobi. "I apologize for interrupting, Hashirama-sama, but we must regroup our squads."

"Right." He sighed, straightening his posture as he turned to Sakura. "You're right, Sakura-san. Although it's horrible, there was no way around their dishonourable departure. Again, it was nice to finally meet you. I'm sure we will see each other again very soon."

With that, he touched her shoulder, then followed his young squad member down the village. Now, it was only Sakura and Tobirama. His arms were crossed as he silently observed his surroundings. Sakura observed he only spoke when necessary, and was a sharp opposite of his overjoyous (and sometimes neurotic), tan older brother.

"Thank you for helping us, Tobirama-sama."

His maroon eyes caught hers. "Why are you here, Sakura?"

It was a question that ruminated in him ever since he saw her. Why? He took her in her stark rosy hair, teal eyes, and red clothing. She stands out more here than she would with his clan. He watched as she bit her flushed lip, rubbing her arm nervously. Realizing his tone might have been brusque and even ill-mannered, he tried to amend himself.

"I healed Madara and his soldiers. They've let me stay here since then," She answered.

"I am not asking on their behalf, I am asking on yours. Why have you chosen to remain?"

She paused, remembering he had great disdain for the Uchiha Clan. "I have nowhere else to go. They've offered me shelter and food, so I obliged...What makes you so curious?"

His brow furrowed slightly. Was she saying he was nosy? "You're a shinobi. Always remember to stay aware of your surroundings," he advised. "

She nodded. "Of course. Thank you for saving me back there. I've never seen one of your jutsus in person."

"I've created it," he said, feeling prideful. "I have meant to tell you, you-"

"Why are you still here, Senju?" Madara returned soundlessly, stepping beside Sakura. "Your help is no longer needed. Be on your way," he seethed.

With that, he led Sakura away towards the infirmary. Damn it all. He unfurled the medic bag she dropped. Now how was he supposed return it to her? He could only count on seeing her again. After all, it was soon to come. It's only the beginning of this war.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Tobirama surveyed the area, maroon eyes weeding out any possible error. With a total of fourteen ambush points around the borders of the village, he knew a better protocol needed to be put in place. After five minutes of waiting, his youngest pupil, no older than sixteen, came to a halt in front of him.

"I found no presence of the Hyuuga, Tobirama-sensei," he paused to catch his breath, "but there are a few ambush points around the border."

"How many?"

"Fourteen, sir."

Tobirama nodded in approval. "Good."

He plucked his dark shirt from his body and fanned cool air in. "Man, it's hot, sensei," he sighed, wiping sweat from his flushed forehead. "How could you wear full armor and dark clothing?"

"No complaining," he scolded, tossing him a cold water. Tobirama couldn't agree more. Although fall is coming, the weather was hot and humid.

His two other pupils, Homura and Koharu, stopped their sprint to stand next to Hiruzen.

"Wait for us next time!" Koharu shoved Hiruzen, a playful glow in her eyes.

"Hey, hey, it's not my fault," he chuckled. "Keep up next time!"

Homura folded his arms, shifting his weight as he glowered at his younger companion. "He just wanted to get all the credit, like usual."

"Nevertheless, you all have done well. I will take care of the rest. Just remember these are not training sessions any more. Every mission I grant you must be taken seriously," Tobirama said.

The three nodded in unison. Hiruzen met his mentor's eyes. "We won't let you down, Sensei, promise."

A small smile unfolded on his lips. "I know you won't. Let's head back to the village. Dango at Toma's, on me."

Their faces lit up, happily following their teacher while fantasizing about the delicious meal after a day of hard work. The trek through the forest was silent, but there was a question on the team's mind for their teacher. They looked at each other, until Koharu spoke first.

"Tobirama-sensei… are we to remain here? I heard some of our shinobi are on Uchiha territory. Since we are your students...is it possible we will join you more on your missions soon?"

Tobirama remained silent for a moment before answering. "You will not join me. You will stay here and aid the village."

Hiruzen frowned. "But-"

"No disagreements," Tobirama cut in, but his voice softened. "You will understand soon."

After telling his students he had urgent matters to attend to, he paid for their sweets then made his way to where he assumed his brother to be. He uncovered the medic bag the young woman abandoned from under his armor. Tobirama entered his brother's workroom, his eyes narrowing at the disorder. It's only been two days since their battle, and the premise of war never allowed peace to remain for long. Especially now, when the village is weak and hectic. Hashirama has been preparing for something like this, something Tobirama wish would never happen.

"Ah, there you are!" Hashirama grinned, still donned in his armor as he stood over a scroll on his desk.

Tobirama only grunted in response, his hold on the medic bag tightening. His curiosity got the best of him. He wanted to know who the woman in red was. Why was someone like her with the Uchiha? She certainly wasn't a hostage like he previously thought, as she aided the villagers with such a compassion that she couldn't be a prisoner. Maybe a traveling medic, then? The questions swam in his head since he saw her, so much he would ask his brother for her identity knowing the conversation will annoy him to the brink of fainting from a blood clot.

He sat in a chair at a rounded table, then turned towards his brother. "Anija, the girl from the battlefield. Do you remember her?"

Hashirama's brows went up at the question, then he hummed in realization. "Oh, you mean Sakura-san. I've never seen such proficiency in healing."

"Neither have I, it was quite impressive. Our shinobi who were in critical condition are now walking," Tobirama said. He would admit, it was admirable...but also strange. He wondered where she learned to master such a skill.

"I thought it was a bit strange the Uchiha gave her hospitality. But seeing she healed Madara, I could see why. I would do the same, too."

"That's logical," Tobirama agreed. "But, from what I saw, her compassion does not fit the profile of a trained fighter."

"Perhaps. She's fortunate that her compassion allows the Uchiha to trust her, and now us. I just hope her compassion doesn't get her into trouble."

Tobirama smirked. "I'm surprised we're agreeing with what is being said for _once_ , Anija."

"Then you can agree she has beautiful green eyes, too," Hashirama teased.

 _Here we go._ Tobirama held in a tired sigh. "Hashirama, not now."

"But-"

" _Anija._ " Why must _every_ conversation about a woman with him escalate to this?

Hashirama held his hands up in mock surrender. "Alright, alright. I'm just putting it out there that _maybe_ you should give me a chance to give you some brotherly advice on courting a woman."

"I assure you _once_ again I am in no need of that."

"Well, when I was your age I've already begun courting Mito, now look at us! No pressure, but there are many amazing women in our clan- _and Sakura_ -that you should at _least_ start a relationship with."

"Why are you so insistent on her? She's Uchiha, she's on their territory. You know me well. Besides, I did not come to talk about courting her, but her origin."

"Okay, but we _are_ coming back to this. From what Madara has told me Izuna and his squadron rescued her from the Hyuuga, and in return she healed Madara. Since then they let her stay."

Tobirama absorbed his words slowly. "I see. I will get one of the soldiers to return this to her. She lost it on the battlefield."

"Or, _you_ could return it to her and spark a charming conversation with her about antidotes and third-degree burns. Trust me, Mito was smitten when I showed off my suturing skills on a knife wound." Hashirama winked at his brother, who was already leaving.

"Spare me."

Tobirama began his exit, but then halted at the sight of the scroll on his brother's desk. "Konoha? You're thinking of carrying such a proposal out?"

Hashirama sighed, knowing his younger brother's opinion on such an idea. "You know I've been going about this for a while, but now it just seems...right. In this time of war, it might be best to form this village. War changes people, it brings them together. Why miss the opportunity?"

Tobirama lowered his brows in thought, his crimson eyes tracing the swirling Konoha symbol on the scroll. "We will speak of this later, _before_ you execute anything."

"Can do, Tobirama. Don't forget what I said about Sakura," he called after him.

With that, he left the estate and began his path towards his home. When he arrived, he made his way to the basin to wash off any sweat and grime from the day. It was refreshing, especially because of the hot weather. A towel around his waist, he made his way down the hall to his room. Telling from the fresh moisture on his potted plants and the freshly folded clothes in his drawers, he knew his maid tended to his home while he was gone. He unfolded the towel from his hips to put on a pair of pants then slipped on a matching robe.

The sun was now setting, marking the second day without battle. It was soon to come, and they needed to prepare. After placing his uniform in the washing basin outside, he sat on a pillow inside as he brewed herbal tea and bandaged his healing wounds. It was quiet. The noise in the village settled as night took over. He scanned his home, from the hot coals beneath the kettle to the dark hallway the candlelight couldn't reach. He was alone.

With hesitation, he looked over the pouch, his thumbs running over the seams and metal parts. He frowned. He looked at the silver piece in his fingers, that followed a path of metallic parts that seemed to be woven in the cloth. When he moved the metal piece, he noticed it moved and created a hole. _Great,_ he thought. How was he going to explain that he torn her bag? He placed a knuckle on his chin as he looked at the hole. He placed his fingers on the metal piece again and gently pulled, seeing the hole get bigger until it fully opened the pouch. He pulled the other way and watched as the bag sealed itself again.

"What type of contraption is this?" He asked himself, trying to recall if he's seen it before.

Opening it again, he looked around his home warily then looked inside. He pulled out general medical items: bandages, ointments, gauze, shears, and the like. Some seemed to be packaged differently, but he could identify the majority of the items in there. As he reached in, his fingers twitched from the texture of cold metal. He grabbed ahold of it, pulling it from the bag to see it accompanied with an attached fabric. It seemed to be a headband, but why would she carry it to battle? When shinobi carry such things, it's to swear allegiance to a clan or village, and to be identified at death.

He thumb felt a carving in the metal. When he moved his thumb, the headband jerked from his shaken grasp. With a hard swallow, he glanced at it again. There was no mistaking the design. It's the Konoha symbol, a complete replica of the inked drawing on Hashirama's scroll. How could this be? How could she have this when the village doesn't even exist?

There were only a few moments in his life where he wished he could retreat back to a state of ignorance. This only opened more questions, more suspicion of her. A cold feeling washed down his body, numbing the fingers that touched such a thing. Instead of giving him assurance, it only opened a deeper need to investigate, to find answers. Who was she?

He quickly placed the items back in the pouch, sealed it, then set it beside him. He knew exactly what he needed to do. Hashirama and Madara were out of the question. He was going to find her, and speak to her himself. With that, he restlessly waited for day to come, for him to finally approach this pink-haired warrior on his own.


End file.
